<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Generation of Miracles by Ziane11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633647">The Generation of Miracles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane11/pseuds/Ziane11'>Ziane11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane11/pseuds/Ziane11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The GOM originally had 9 members but 4 of them disappeared during their second year of middle school after witnessing and being victims of the power corruption happening in the team.<br/>The four walked away from basketball as a whole and took interest in other sports.<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya: Plays soccer<br/>Hinata Shouyou: Plays volleyball<br/>Nanase Haruka: does swimming<br/>Sawamura Eijun: plays baseball<br/>Certain things lead the four to reunite and search for answers to why they are struggling to get past events of the past, they return to play basketball one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nanase Haruka, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sawamura Eijun, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Nanase Haruka, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Sawamura Eijun, Nanase Haruka &amp; Sawamura Eijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're weak, we have no use for weak people like you" </p><p>"Haruka!" </p><p>Haruka opened his eyes to see his childhood friend standing there looking concerned. Haruka sat up since he was laying at the bottom of the bathtub filled with water</p><p>"Makoto" Haruka said </p><p>"Don't sleep in water you idiot, do you have a death wish?" Tachibana asked jokingly but in truth he's worried for his friend. Haruka started acting weird the whole week but each time he brought the subject up. Haruka refused to talk about it, which left Tachibana more concerned</p><p>"But it's nice" Haruka said </p><p>"I know you're obsessed with water but this is too much" Tachibana said and started scolding Haruka </p><p>"Are you listening?" Tachibana asked </p><p>"Yeah" haruka said standing up to reveal his swim trunks. He got out the bathtub </p><p>"Your attitude is worrisome you know that" Tachibana asked </p><p>"Really?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Yes, why do you love water this much?" Tachibana asked </p><p>"It feels like home" haruka said</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Tachibana asked </p><p>"Everytime I enter in the water I feel a sense of comfort, it makes me forget about the troubles of life" haruka said </p><p>"You're saying depressing things again Haru" Tachibana said </p><p>"Really? Sorry about that" haruka said </p><p>"I'll go put on clothes" haruka said going to his room and changed into a new pair of swimming trunks, then he put clothes on top</p><p>"You have your trunks on don't you" Tachibana said once haruka came back</p><p>"Is something wrong with that?" Haruka asked </p><p>"No nothing come on let's go" Tachibana said</p><p>The pair left and headed to school. They went straight to class, during lunch break they ate lunch with the other swim club members and went back for their afternoon classes.</p><p>"Okay everyone, tomorrow is the Nationals. So we'll be Endi...." gou said her sentence fading as she saw haruka jumping in the pool</p><p>"There goes Haru" Nagisa said looking in the pool</p><p>"His form is beautiful as always" Rei said </p><p>"You can never stop him once he starts, let's join him" Tachibana said </p><p>"Guys, Wait i haven't finished my speech" Gou said seeing the rest of the guys jumping into the pool</p><p>"Let them be, they worked so hard this whole time" miho said </p><p>"But I spent a lot of time preparing this speech" Gou said </p><p>"It's okay, I believe they already know what you wanted to say" Miho said looking at the boys in the pool</p><p>"Haru are you okay?" Tachibana asked after seeing haruka standing in daze</p><p>"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" haruka said then he went back to swimming </p><p>Tachibana stared at his friend, he knew the boy long enough to know that he's struggling with something</p><p>"Guys it's time to go home" Gou yelled about around 20 minutes passed </p><p>Everyone got out the water, they listened to Gou's speech. Tachibana glanced at Haruka to see that he wasn't really paying attention </p><p>"Hey Tachibana are you listening?" Gou asked </p><p>Tachibana looked at Gou "of course I'm listening" he said with a smile, he then took one last glance at Haruka</p><p>After Gou's long speech the team went to change. Haruka left before anyone would notice which surprised everyone since he always leaves with<br/>
them.</p><p>..........................................<br/>
Sawamura's eyes went wide open. He sat up while breathing heavily, he's been having less that pleasant dreams that are affecting him and his game majorly. </p><p>"Dude are you okay?" Kuramochi asked </p><p>"Yeah I'm okay" Sawamura said standing up from his bed </p><p>"You're going somewhere?" Kuramochi asked </p><p>"I'm going for a run" Sawamura said changing into his tracksuit and left the room</p><p>Kuramochi looked at Sawamura's last spot in concern. Sawamura's loud nature seemed to disappear over night which left everyone confused and concerned.</p><p>Everyone noticed that Sawamura's game play became really terrible that it even caused the coach to bench him at all their practice games. What was even more surprising was the fact Sawamura didn't fight back. When someone tried talking to him the words never seem to reach the guy, an expression of terror was all they saw.</p><p>Sawamura was running but he wasn't really paying attention to anything.</p><p>His mind was cluttered with the thoughts of the past, the past that greatly affected him to the point of leaving a scar.</p><p>"Woah there.. huh Sawamura?" Miyuki asked looking at the pitcher </p><p>Sawamura looked at the catcher. He tried remembering his name but his mind was filled with thoughts of the one thing that he tried his hardest to forget</p><p>"Hey are you okay?" Miyuki asked </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine" Sawamura said but his expression was saying something different </p><p>"You look terrible" Miyuki said moving his hand place it on Sawamura's shoulder.</p><p>"Sawa-chin you look terrible"<br/>
The memory played in Sawamura's mind, he slapped miyuki's hand away. That day Murasakibara said those words while gripping Sawamura's shoulder and spoke words that hunt him to this day</p><p>"Sorry" Sawamura said after realizing he just slapped the catcher's hand away. He started running leaving Miyuki.</p><p>"Hey wait" Miyuki yelled </p><p>.........................................<br/>
"What is wrong with you?" Kageyama yelled angrily at his volleyball partner, the whole room fell into silence. Everyone stopped to look at the dispute happening.</p><p>"Nothing" Hinata mumbled </p><p>"What the heck was that then? Do you think this training camp is a joke?" Kageyama yelled about to punch Hinata but was stopped by daichi </p><p>"That's enough Kageyama" daichi said </p><p>"No, I want to know if this guy thinks this training is a joke, he's been playing crappy since we arrived here. I want to know if he feels proud dragging the whole team down" kageyama yelled </p><p>"Enough Kageyama" daichi said but this time sternly </p><p>"Ugh" kageyama grunted while letting go of Hinata </p><p>"Hinata we are switching you out" daichi said </p><p>"No! You can't" Hinata said looking at daichi </p><p>"You haven't been doing us any good so you should just sit this out" daichi said </p><p>"Please daichi I'll do better, so please don't switch me out" Hinata said begging like he's someone being sentenced to death </p><p>"You've reached your limits Hinata" daichi said </p><p>Hinata looked at daichi like someone who just betrayed him, this reminded him of awful memories</p><p>"Ennoshita switch with Hinata" daichi said ignoring Hinata's plea </p><p>"Fine" Hinata said bitterly leaving the gym</p><p>"I'll go after him" Sugawara volunteered </p><p>"I'll come too" Yamaguchi said following Sugawara to go after Hinata </p><p>Hinata's temper was off the roof, this was fuelled by the fact daichi's words reminded him of his former captain and teammates he used to treasure a lot but wanted to forget them and the forget all his memories of that time</p><p>"Damn it" Hinata yelled pouring water over his head to cool himself off but it wasn't helping, memories he tried so hard to push back to the back of his mind<br/>
come rushing in </p><p>"You've reached your limits Hinata-don" </p><p>"Who gave you the right to decide my limits, I'm the only one who decides my limits" Hinata yelled kicking the near garbage bin, he started profusely uttering profanity words</p><p>"Hinata" Yamaguchi said after he and Sugawara witnessed Hinata's profanity show</p><p>"What!?" Hinata asked looking at Yamaguchi and Sugawara </p><p>The cold-eyed stare Hinata gave the two made them freeze on the spot. Their will to say anything was shut down.</p><p>Hinata turned away from them and walked away not saying anything to the two.</p><p>.........................................<br/>
"Tetsuya" </p><p>"Mhm?" Kuroko hummed opening his eyes to see his teammate and friend looking at him</p><p>Kuroko was currently laying down with his head on his friend's lap </p><p>"Maro said he's at maji burger and asked what you'd want him to get for you?" Taro said </p><p>Taro and Maro are twin brothers, they are Kuroko's close friends along side Zen and Yoshi. They met each other during the middle of their second year in middle school when kuroko transferred to their school </p><p>"Two vanilla milkshakes" kuroko said and closed his eyes </p><p>"Two vanilla milkshakes and a burger for Tetsuya, 2 burgers and 10 pieces nuggets with strawberry smoothie for me" Taro said</p><p>"You're so weak Kurokocchi" </p><p>"Tetsuya you can't evolve anymore, you've reached your limits before getting to the start line, I'm very disappointed" </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Taro asked </p><p>"Nothing" kuroko said </p><p>"Come on tell me, what's up with you" Taro said </p><p>"Nothing, just unpleasant memories coming back that's all" kuroko said opening his eyes </p><p>"I see, well you have us now don't think about those losers anymore" taro said </p><p>"I'm not particularly thinking about them, memories I pushed away are coming back" kuroko said his nonchalant face not changing </p><p>"I can't believe you won't even touch a basketball,I want to play basketball with you" taro said whining </p><p>"Sorry but I don't do basketball anymore sorry to disappoint" kuroko said </p><p>"We have a match tomorrow will you be okay?" Taro asked </p><p>"I don't know" kuroko said while seating up </p><p>He went into a daze, blanking everything around him out</p><p>"Tetsuya" maro called out </p><p>"Huh? When did you get here?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I got here a couple minutes ago" Maro said </p><p>"We are here too" Yoshi and Zen said </p><p>"Ah welcome back" kuroko said taking his meal from Maro </p><p>While drinking his milkshakes kuroko blanked out again </p><p>"I can't do it" kuroko said getting the attention of his friends </p><p>"Can't do what?" Zen asked </p><p>"I can't play tomorrow" kuroko said </p><p>"Why not?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"I don't know why but I can't play, I should go tell captain" kuroko said getting up and left to search for his captain </p><p>"He's been off for a while now, do you know something?" Maro asked looking at his brother Taro</p><p>"All I know is, he's going to have to face his fears head on if he wants to break free from those memories" taro said </p><p>I want to be free </p><p>I only swim free, I don't need to rely on anyone. I just want to drift through the water alone in silence but my mind is so loud that it revealed the chains holding me at the bottom. I only swim free but I'm not free, I only swim free so that I can become free but I can never find my answer within the waters. ~ Haruka </p><p>I want to be free </p><p>I thought I got over it. The memories and familiar feeling of nothingness, feeling like I don't stand a chance but it seems I was wrapped in chains I didn't see. Now I'm bound, chains holding me back giving me a constant reminder that I'm not free. ~ Eijun </p><p>I want to be free</p><p>A carefully crafted mask was all I needed to fool. A smile that shined so bright it got mistaken for the sun but don't be fooled this sun is a fake, don't get drawn in because the one behind that sunshine smile is fighting chains that are tightening.~ Hinata </p><p>I want to be free</p><p>It's suffocating and it's hard to breath. I'm fighting to survive but what does it truly take to win a battle like this. I can't stand this feeling anymore, I want to be free from them, I want them out of my head what will it truly take to break this chains holding me.~ kuroko </p><p>All we ever wanted was to be free that's all</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haru" tachibana mumbled while staring at down at his friend from the balcony, his concern for his friend was very evident on his face </p><p>"You can do it Haru" Nagisa yelled </p><p>"Show the world you beautiful free style haruka" Rei yelled out too</p><p>"You can doing it haruka, Rin" Gou yelled </p><p>While everyone was yelling words of encouragement haruka just stared at the water in front of him. The words of his teammates never reaching his ears.</p><p>"You'll never accomplish anything, you're just a weak person with many limitations" </p><p>Haruka closed his eyes while trying to get the memory out of his mind but that only made him see the events of his past memories.</p><p>"The water freak is here everyone, I wonder when his little friend will decide to drown him and show him how useless he is" Murasakibara said those words in a mocking manner while looking at Haruka without a trace of care </p><p>Haruka opened his eyes, he heard a whistle signaling for them to start the race so he dived in the water. When he started swimming he felt like he was fight the water. It was like the water no longer wanted anything to do with him, the water outright rejected him.</p><p>Haruka looked around to see people going ahead of him, no matter how much he tried to swim it felt like he wasn't moving at all. Slowly haruka lost his ability to swim</p><p>"A useless person, is always useless no matter what they do"  </p><p>Haruka heard the words said to him by his former captain echo to him as he sank at the bottom of the pool. The thought of drowning didn't scare him at all, the only thought that went through his mind was when will he reach the bottom.</p><p>Before closing his eyes, Haruka saw someone diving in and swam towards him. </p><p>.....................................<br/>
"Sawamura go warm up" coach Kataoka said </p><p>"Huh?" Everyone said looking at their coach </p><p>"Okay" sawamura mumbled getting up </p><p>"I'll help you warm up" Chris said while glancing at his coach with uncertainty </p><p>The two boys went to warm up while the rest of the members where bombarding their coach with questions of why he was putting Sawamura in the game despite know his messed up state of mind</p><p>"Enough" coach Kataoka said sternly </p><p>Everyone backed off but they still casted questioning glances at their coach </p><p>"It's my decision, I'm the coach do you have a problem with it?" coach Kataoka asked glaring at the students </p><p>"No sir" the members said witnessing the look their coach was giving them despite him wearing glasses</p><p>After a couple minutes Sawamura and Chris came back </p><p>"I'm all warmed up boss" sawamura quietly said </p><p>"Okay" Kataoka said and switched furuya with Sawamura</p><p>Sawamura walked up to the mound and faced Miyuki. He didn't bother yelling his loud catchphrase at all which solidified his teammates worry for him. Just looking at the boy who'd have looks of terror from time to time gave them anxiety. They didn't know what was going on with their former loud mouth of a teammate so they couldn't do anything to help him. Sawamura didn't dispose any information to them no matter how much they asked so all they could do was watch and hope for the best outcome.</p><p>Miyuki gave Sawamura instructions on what to pitch. Sawamura nodded his head and did the pitch, the batter hit the ball which flew straight towards Sawamura.</p><p>"Watch out" Miyuki yelled but unfortunately it was too late. The ball hit Sawamura on the head.</p><p>It didn't register in Sawamura's mind what was going on, he saw everyone running towards him.</p><p>"Hey are you okay?" Miyuki asked gripping Sawamura's shoulders </p><p>"Yeah fine" Sawamura said staring intensely at Miyuki </p><p>"When did we have two miyuki's?" Sawamura asked, right after he lost consciousness</p><p>"The hospital, we need to take him to the hospital" Miyuki yelled while holding Sawamura</p><p>........................................<br/>
Hinata was sitting on the bench staring blankly at the game in front of him</p><p>"Hinatacchi you should quit basketball, we don't need useless and weak people like you around" </p><p>A memory flushed in Hinata's thoughts, Which caused Hinata to dig his nails into his skin while stifling his anger.</p><p>"Hinata" </p><p>"What?" Hinata asked harshly as he turned to face Sugawara </p><p>Sugawara flinched a bit, he kept quiet for a bit "your hands" he mumbled </p><p>"Huh?" Hinata said looking confused </p><p>"Your hands, there's blood on your hands" Sugawara said</p><p>Hinata looked down at his hands to see the works of his nails</p><p>"I'll go to the infirmary room" Hinata said getting up </p><p>"I'll go with you" Sugawara offered </p><p>"It's fine, I'll go by myself" Hinata said and headed out the gym</p><p>Once he turned around the corner he stopped, he then started punching the wall with all his strength ignoring the pain he was inflicting on himself </p><p>"You damn bastards" Hinata said still venting all his anger out on the wall</p><p>"Freaking bastards, leave me alone. I don't need your damn, stupid, annoying opinions" Hinata yelled </p><p>"Hinata" </p><p>Hinata stopped violently hitting the wall and turned to face the girl that just called him</p><p>"What are you doing here Yachi?" Hinata asked, his voice didn't hold any trace of kindness and his eyes held so much danger that it scared Yachi </p><p>"I was heading to the gym from the bathroom, then I heard yelling so I...." yachi said trailing off when she got to the end of her sentence but Hinata got the idea</p><p>"Sorry" Hinata said but there was no trace of remorse anywhere</p><p>"You should go to the infirmary, your hands look pretty bad" yachi said staring at Hinata's hands </p><p>Hinata stared at his hands without saying anything<br/>
"I was going anyways" he mumbled and left yachi standing there </p><p>.......................................<br/>
"Did you tell the captain you're not playing today?" Taro asked </p><p>"Yeah" kuroko said </p><p>"Then why are you on the field with us?" Taro asked</p><p>"He won't hear a word of what I was trying to tell him so here I am" Kuroko said while closing his eyes </p><p>"You're a dead weight Tetsuya. I don't need a shadow, I can stand just fine by myself"</p><p>Kuroko opened his eyes after that brief memory and looked in front of him, his nonchalant face remained unfazed but a turmoil was brewing up deep inside </p><p>"I can't wait to see your awesome moves again" Maro said excitedly </p><p>"But you've seen them plenty of times" kuroko said </p><p>"I know but I can never get enough of those moves" Maro said </p><p>Kuroko had long zoned out everyone around him, he was in his own little world of thoughts. He stared blankly while his thought where running rampant, the feeling of great despair and helplessness was slowly creeping on him but thankfully his friends pulled him out before the feeling got hold of him.</p><p>"Thanks" kuroko mumbled before going to his position on the field </p><p>"I'm really worried about him" zen said to the other three while his eyes focused on Kuroko </p><p>"He's been blanking out a lot lately, by the looks of it it's nothing good" taro said </p><p>"What can we do to help him?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"I'd like to help him in anyway I can, I've noticed some disturbing stuff" Maro said </p><p>"What is it?" Zen asked </p><p>"Tetsuya has scars" Maro sajd </p><p>"Scars? We already know that" Zen said </p><p>"No, I mean physical scars" Maro said trying to clarify his message </p><p>"We know that, he told us" Yoshi said </p><p>"Not that, I've been seeing Tetsuya with bruises and scars, I even witnessed him getting beat up by a bunch of thugs and all he did was stand there and take it like it was nothing" Maro said this time stressing the words</p><p>Zen and Yoshi looked at Maro with their eyes wide open</p><p>"You did stop them right?" Yoshi asked</p><p>"Of course I did, Tetsuya is my friend. I won't just leaving like that" Maro said </p><p>"I think he doesn't do anything about it because he wants to forget so much about his emotional pain to the point of letting physical pain overshadow the pain he feels inside" taro said </p><p>"We have to do something" Yoshi said </p><p>"I agree, we'll need to talk with Tetsuya first. We can't have him drive himself to the deep end just to forget about his emotional pain" taro said </p><p>The other three boys agreed to the statement. After their little discussion, the went to their positions on the field as the game was about to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doctor is he okay?" Tachibana yelled <br/>The iwatobi swim club members and some of samezuka swim club members cluttered around the doctor waiting to hear the new he got for them.</p><p>"Um... yes he's fine, we got the water out and he's resting right now" the doctor said </p><p>"When will he wake up?" Rin asked </p><p>"We are not sure of that, it's different for everyone" the doctor said </p><p>While the group was talking with the doctor Haruka found himself laying in water while everything around him was dark. He tried to move but his body refused to abide with him, when he tried to take the same result from the previous attempt followed.</p><p>All of a sudden he was standing in from of the swimming pool from teiko junior high. </p><p>"Haru-chin" murasakibara called out </p><p>Past haruka emerged out the water "hey mura" haruka said </p><p>"Aka-chin will be mad if he found out you were swimming outdoors in this kind of weather" murasakibara said </p><p>"But I wanna swim more" haruka said </p><p>"No, I'll take you to the swimming pool we have at home so get out before Aka-chin sees you" murasakibara said stretching his hand out to haruka </p><p>Haruka grabbed it and got out the water </p><p>"You better remember, you promised" Haruka said </p><p>"I know, here have an ice cream" murasakibara said </p><p>"Wait it's fine to eat cold stuff but it's not fine to swim?" Haruka asked </p><p>Present haruka watched one of his memory happen in from of him, he just stared at himself talking to murasakibara. </p><p>"I'll see you inside" past haruka said </p><p>"Hai, don't be late practice is going to start soon" murasakibara said leaving the pool area</p><p>The two Haruka watched him leave, when he was out of sight they turned to look at each other. This startled Present Haruka, he watched as his past self walked up to him.</p><p>Standing in front of him, past haruka opened his mouth and said "you are an embarrassment" </p><p>Haruka's eyes went wide, he suddenly found himself having a hard time breathing. His hands moved to beat his chest so that he can somehow breath properly. That action didn't help, he suddenly found himself in a pool of water drifting down and down like he was being dragged. </p><p>His mind started getting filled with words that cut through him like a knife. The words that made him bleed and leave scars all over. <br/>The words screamed out loud in his head as each word was said by the person he held to great esteem.</p><p>He moved his body violently trying to get the words out while dealing with the fact he can't breath and that he was in the middle of water so things just became 100 times harder.</p><p>"This is what they did to you, are you going to let them go just like that" past haruka appeared in front of haruka who was struggling </p><p>"You're going to prove them wrong, you're going to show them they are the weak ones. After you show them you'll finally be at peace" past haruka said and embraced haruka </p><p>"We are strong, you are strong no one can take that away from us, show them, prove them wrong" past haruka whispered before disappearing </p><p>"Doctor!" A nurse ran up to the doctor who was still talking to the group </p><p>"Yes?" The doctor asked </p><p>"The patient Haruka Nanase, he's not breathing and his heart is beating at an abnormally fast rate" the nurse said in a panic</p><p>"Excuse me everyone I have to get going" the doctor said and ran the direction of haruka's room</p><p>The others who felt relieved that haruka was fine found themselves having new worries taking over them.<br/>..............................................<br/>"His skull didn't take any damage from the hit so he's fine" the doctor said </p><p>"Thank goodness" Miyuki said as everyone sighed in relief </p><p>"I'll take full responsibility for what happened today" Coach Kataoka said </p><p>Sawamura found himself sitting in the basketball gym of teiko.<br/>He got up and looked around to see no one there <br/>"I knew you'll be here" </p><p>Sawamura turned around to see Midorima standing there holding a basketball </p><p>"Is a basketball your lucky item?" Sawamura's mouth moved, like the words flew out naturally and he didn't have to think about it. The scene finally registered in Sawamura's mind. This was a memory from the past, he was reenacting to what he did in the past, that's why his body is moving at its own will.</p><p>"Yes" midorima said </p><p>"Let's play one on one" Sawamura said </p><p>"No, I only came here to get you. I'm going to treat you to dinner" midorima said </p><p>"Dinner? Awesome, what are you cooking for this great Sawamura Eijun" Sawamura asked with a grin </p><p>"You're still full of yourself I see" midorima said with a small smile</p><p>"Well, I'm the ace" Sawamura said looking proud </p><p>"Who made you the ace?" Midorima asked </p><p>"Akashi" Sawamura said</p><p>"Okay let me ask him why he didn't let the rest of us know that you're the ace" midorima said taking out his phone</p><p>"Wait don't call him" Sawamura said </p><p>"Why?" Midorima asked </p><p>"Because my ace position is not set in stone yet but I will be the ace" Sawamura said </p><p>"Good luck with that, now come on let's go before it gets too late" midorima said </p><p>Sawamura's body moved to follow midorima all the way to the midorima household. </p><p>Sawamura's mind was in shambles as to why this was happening. He wanted to run away but his body refused to listen to him.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask" midorima said looking at Sawamura</p><p>"Yes" Sawamura's mouth moved to talk</p><p>"Why do you look like you're in a nightmare? Your face has terror plastered all over it" midorima said </p><p>Sawamura stared at midorima, this time his mouth didn't move at free will it stayed shut.</p><p>"Eijun" midorima said but this time his voice was less friendly </p><p>Sawamura just stared at the boy in front of him not saying anything </p><p>"You should give up" midorima said </p><p>"You're never going to become the ace, you're too useless to take that position" Sawamura heard two voices say, one belonged to midorima and the other belonged to him.</p><p>Midorima suddenly changed into past Sawamura. The two Sawamura's stared at each other <br/>"You were never good enough to begin with" past Sawamura said placing his hands on present Sawamura</p><p>Suddenly Sawamura engulfed with darkness, he looked around to see nothing but darkness, he felt something grab his legs and started dragging him. Sawamura opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, no matter how much he tried to let a sound out nothing came. </p><p>"Don't bother no one is going to save you" past Sawamura said standing in front of Sawamura who was being dragged to some place </p><p>"You can never run away from them, I won't allow it. They are the reason you're like this" past Sawamura said looking at Sawamura</p><p>"They are the reason we are like this, you're going to show them all. You're going to show them your basketball is better" past Sawamura said </p><p>"I don't play basketball anymore" Sawamura said </p><p>"You will play, you will show them all, you'll show them what a true ace is" past Sawamura said grabbing Sawamura by the neck </p><p>"I'll make you strong" past Sawamura said </p><p>"Who are you?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I'm you obviously" past Sawamura said "let's play basketball one last time and this time we'll be the winners, show them who's the top dog" </p><p>After uttering those words past Sawamura dropped Sawamura "I will give you my powers, destroy anything that stands in your way" past Sawamura said and disappeared </p><p>Sawamura got dragged down and started reliving every single moment that he tried so hard to forget.</p><p>............................................<br/>Hinata sat on the infirmary bed staring blankly at the wall. He just finished bandaging his hands so he decide to stay for a little while.</p><p>After sometime, Hinata laid down on the bed and went to sleep. He didn't care much about the fact he was supposed to be training at that moment.</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>Hinata opened his eyes to see a younger lookalike of his staring back at him. He sat up and looked around to see he was at an outdoor basketball court where he used to go with Kise to play</p><p>"Who are you?" Hinata asked looking at the lookalike </p><p>"I'm you" the person said </p><p>Hinata just stared at him not saying anything </p><p>"Its true Anyways let's play basketball" the lookalike said</p><p>"No. I don't play basketball anymore" Hinata said </p><p>"Why?" The lookalike asked </p><p>"I don't like the sport anymore" Hinata said </p><p>"I see" the lookalike said </p><p>The two stayed there in complete silence </p><p>"This is the court you lost to kise plenty of times, are you fine just walking away without settling the score?" The lookalike asked </p><p>"......."</p><p>"Useless, pathetic, weak and obnoxious, those were his favourite words he liked calling you with" the lookalike said </p><p>"What are you getting at?" Hinata asked gritting his teeth </p><p>"Maybe you truly are pathetic" the lookalike said smirking at Hinata </p><p>Which ticked Hinata off, Hinata grabbed his lookalike and punched him </p><p>"Useless on the court" the lookalike said not even bothered by Hinata's punch </p><p>Hinata punch him again but on the stomach, then he kicked his left side of the waist. </p><p>"Obnoxious and loud without anything to show for it" the lookalike said clutching his stomach </p><p>"Shut up, you know nothing" Hinata yelled and started hitting his look alike without stopping </p><p>"I don't need to hear that from you, I hate those words, I hate those people. I want nothing to do with them so stop bringing them up" Hinata said yelled and stopped hitting the lookalike </p><p>"Let's play basketball" the lookalike said </p><p>"No, I despise basketball. I hate it" Hinata said gripping his lookalike even more</p><p>"Do you hate basketball or do you hate you're former teammates?" The lookalike asked </p><p>"I hate it all, I want to forget about everything concerning the two" Hinata said </p><p>The lookalike stared at Hinata without saying anything </p><p>"I see" he said </p><p>Everything around the two started getting fuzzy, Hinata couldn't make sense of what was going on. All of a sudden he found himself in a room filled with screens everywhere.</p><p>They turned on, Hinata started seeing the moments that pained him the most. He tried moving to stop himself from hearing by blocking his ears but he couldn't. His hand were pinned to the way.</p><p>Every word that made him angry, upset and made him feel inferior was being said to him over and over again. Worst of all he could see the expressions that accompanied the words. Even when he closed his eyes he could still remember the expressions so no matter what he tried he couldn't run away.</p><p>"Shut up" Hinata mumbled </p><p>"Why don't you shut them up?" A voice asked </p><p>The lookalike from earlier was no standing in front of Hinata </p><p>"They'll never shut up unless you shut them up yourself" the lookalike said </p><p>"Every single one of them looks down on you, why don't you do something about it?" The lookalike asked </p><p>"Something like what?" Hinata asked </p><p>The lookalike smirked "you'll prove them wrong, embarrass them in front of the world and show everyone you are the strong on" </p><p>Hinata glared at his lookalike "I'll never play basketball" </p><p>The smirked turned into a frown, the lookalike raised his hand and punched Hinata and grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them </p><p>"You will play basketball, you have no other choice. Those damn bastards will pay for what they did to us" the lookalike said this time he was no longer friendly </p><p>"You will reach greatness, you will make them regret ever looking down on you, you will do that" the lookalike said </p><p>Hinata stared at into his lookalike's eyes. They held unbearable anger and anguish, it was like looking at his reflection when looking at this guy</p><p>"Shouyou you cant run away anymore that's only a sign of defeat and weakness or are you saying what they talked about you is correct?" The lookalike asked </p><p>Hinata bit his bottom lip </p><p>"That's what I thought, let's play basketball one last time this time we'll show everyone you're the greatest" the lookalike said hugging Hinata and then disappeared </p><p>Hinata opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary. He sat up to see yachi standing there, she was about to say something but stopped and stared at Hinata in shock </p><p>"What?" Hinata mumbled </p><p>"Your eyes and hair" yachi pointed out <br/>..........................................<br/>"Look what we have here" a bunch of thugs said while surrounding kuroko</p><p>"He looks like a rich one" one of the said </p><p>Kuroko just stood there not saying anything </p><p>"Give us your money if you don't want to get hurt" The other thug said </p><p>Kuroko stared blankly at them, his mind wasn't present with him. He was busy dealing with his troubling thoughts </p><p>"Boys" the guy said </p><p>They started hitting kuroko while taking his properties, after taking everything they could find they searched for money but didn't find anything </p><p>"So you wanted to waste our time huh" the leader said gripping kuroko's head </p><p>Kuroko still didn't say anything but he was focused on the thugs his thoughts long forgotten </p><p>"You little..." the leader of the thugs said and started hitting kuroko </p><p>"Boss we should go this guy is a waste of our time" one of the thugs said after sometime </p><p>"You're right" the leader said "let's go" </p><p>Kuroko laid there looking at the retreating bodies, he then lost consciousness.</p><p>Kuroko found himself sitting in a movie theatre. On the big screen was memories from his time in teiko playing, both good and bad memories.</p><p>"You're quiet calm" a voice said </p><p>Kuroko looked to the figure sitting behind him, only to see a person who looks like an exact replica of him</p><p>"Am I supposed to be a mess?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"You already are a mess" the person said </p><p>"You're right" kuroko said turning back to the screen </p><p>"You should stop running away" the person said </p><p>"Is it wrong to run away, it just means I want to leave all of it behind" kuroko said </p><p>"Yet it's not working out well for you" the person said </p><p>"I know" kuroko said </p><p>"What are you going to do now?" The person asked </p><p>"I don't know" kuroko said </p><p>"You're loosing touch with reality aren't you?" The person asked </p><p>"...., how do you know that?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"It's obvious, you spend more time in your messes up world than in reality. I don't know which one is sad" the person said </p><p>"Do you need to pick one?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I guess not" the person said </p><p>"I have a proposal for you" the person said </p><p>"What is it?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Lets play basketball one last time" the person said </p><p>"What will I get from doing that?"kuroko asked </p><p>"You'll find freedom, I promise you" the person said and went to stand in front of kuroko and stretched his hand out </p><p>"This time you won't be a shadow to someone's light, you'll be the shadow and the light" the person said </p><p>"Is this the only option I have to forget everything?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"No you won't be able to forget everything but you'll put the memories that hunt you to rest" the person said "You'll become strong and you'll prove your former teammates wrong, you'll prove the words they told to you wrong" </p><p>"........" </p><p>"I promise" the person said </p><p>"Okay" kuroko said taking the person's hand </p><p>"You won't regret this" the person said and disappeared </p><p>Kuroko opened his eyes to see it was dark around him, he stood up and took his stuff and left going home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My eyes and hair" Hinata mumbled repeating yachi's words, he got up from the bed<br/>He went to the bathroom close by to see what yachi was talking about<br/>He looked at his reflection, his eyes were a very light shade of orange and his dark untamed hair was light orange and somehow got tamed. <br/>Above all that what bothered him more than anything was the strong urge to hold a basketball. He looked at his fingers to see them twitching a bit. </p><p>"There's no way I'm playing basketball" Hinata mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets</p><p>"What happened?" Yachi asked as soon as Hinata walked out the bathroom</p><p>"A weird dream, It was like I was talking to my potential in a form of myself" Hinata said and laughed at the idea </p><p>"Oh maybe that dream is the reason why you're like this" yachi said </p><p>"Ehh? Anyways lets go back to the gym, I don't wanna get yelled at" Hinata said </p><p>"Okay" yachi said </p><p>The two walked in complete silence, yachi would cast Hinata questioning glances every few seconds. She wondering how one person can change in just a short amount of time, the air around Hinata was calm yet it left Yachi on edge, she felt like she couldn't relax at all and all her senses told her to be very delicate or she might see something she'd rather have not seen like earlier that day.</p><p>"Hinata, there you are. Where were you?" daichi said as the pair entered the gym</p><p>"I went to the infirmary room and ended up spending the night" Hinata calmly said </p><p>"Are you okay?" Daichi asked staring at Hinata with a questioning gaze to what was going on </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine" Hinata said </p><p>"Okay, you should get ready our next game is starting soon" daichi said stopping himself from asking the boy questions </p><p>"What does that mean?" Hinata asked </p><p>"You're going to be in the game" Nishinoya said </p><p>"Oh" Hinata said "I'll go warm up then"</p><p>Everyone was confused usually the boy would jump up and down from the new just given but his reaction made them unsure</p><p>"Karasuno vs Nekoma" </p><p>"That's our call" tanaka said </p><p>The starting members entered the court Hinata included. </p><p>"They are letting you play now?" Kuroo asked </p><p>"Yeah" Hinata said but not really paying attention to Kuroo </p><p>"Kageyama send a lot of ball my way" Hinata said </p><p>Before kageyama could respond the game whistle was heard signalling for the start of the match.</p><p>Kageyama sent the first ball Hinata's way and Hinata spiked it with no problem</p><p>"Yes" everyone from karasuno yelled except for Hinata and tsukishima </p><p>"Our crazy first year duo is back in the run" tanaka said </p><p>Hinata just stared at his hand with a frown on his face</p><p>"One more" Hinata mumbled</p><p>The game continued, kageyama sent most of their balls towards Hinata. The game ended in favour of Nekoma with a one point difference</p><p>"That was awesome" tanaka said hitting Hinata on the back </p><p>"It's not fun" Hinata said </p><p>"What?" Tanaka asked looking confused</p><p>"Volleyball is no longer fun, no matter how much I want to get that feel all I can think about is basketball" Hinata said </p><p>Everyone was now looking at Hinata surprised that the volleyball idiot who's whole life revolved around volleyball suddenly found volleyball boring </p><p> "I didn't always play volleyball, my first love is basketball" Hinata said </p><p>Understanding dawned on the group, they knew he started in middle school but they never knew he was playing another sport before then.</p><p>"Tch now I'm itching for basketball like no one's business. I have to go, I'll see you guys later" Hinata said leaving the gym</p><p>.......................................<br/>Kuroko just stared at his reflection not sure how to react to what he was seeing. His eyes where different, one was blue and the other was red.</p><p>"I feel energetic" kuroko mumbled leaving the bathroom and went to his room</p><p>He saw his phone flash signalling that he just received a message. He walked over to see who it was. The message was from his parents asking him if there's anything he needs.</p><p>He had very busy parents who travelled a lot so he was always home alone with nannies but when he entered high school, he no longer had nannies to take care of him. His mother was a CEO of the largest companies in the world and his father was a soldier, a four star general to be more specific, he spent most of his time deployed and when he's at home he spent that time going on dates with his wife or training. </p><p>Kuroko replied to his parents in their group chat before plugging his phone In the charger and left to go for a run since he was feeling restless.</p><p>He ended up going to his school, he decided to kick balls into the nets. </p><p>Kuroko stayed on the soccer field all night trying to get himself tired and remove the restlessness but all he got was tired. The restlessness didn't go away </p><p>"Tetsuya!" </p><p>Kuroko turned around to see his friends looking at him. Kuroko waved his hand at them </p><p>"Dude you had us worried" Zen said </p><p>"Huh?" Kuroko asked looking confused </p><p>"We called you but you weren't answering so we got worried so we decided to go to your place to find you left your phone in the charger" Zen said </p><p>"Why would you worry over such a little thing?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Because we thought someone might have dragged you to somewhere to beat you up" Yoshi said </p><p>"That makes no sense" kuroko said </p><p>"What he's saying is we are worried about you" Taro said </p><p>The other three teens nodded their heads in agreement </p><p>"We are your friends so please try to rely on us more we are worried about you" Yoshi said </p><p>"We understand that you want to forget the pain but you can't ignore it forever" taro said </p><p>Kuroko looked at his four friends, a small sad smile found its way to his face </p><p>"I'm sorry" he mumbled </p><p>"It's okay" zen said grabbing Kuroko's hands and squeezed them </p><p>"Tetsuya why are you wearing an eye contact?" Maro asked</p><p>The four teens looked at kuroko curiously </p><p>"I'm not wearing an eye contact" kuroko said </p><p>"Huh?" The four teens said </p><p>"You're joking right?" Maro asked </p><p>"No" kuroko said, the four teens looked at each other questioning </p><p> "let's play" kuroko said picking up the ball</p><p>"Okay" Zen said breaking the silence </p><p>Zen and Kuroko went against the twins and Yoshi, they played for a little while.</p><p>"Hey..... do you want to play basketball?" Kuroko asked which startled his friends </p><p>"You hate basketball" Yoshi said looking bewildered </p><p>"I do but I really want to play basketball" Hinata said "I feel really restless and I keep thinking about basketball so might as well play" </p><p>"We don't know what happened but we will play with you" Yoshi said </p><p>"Okay let's go, I'll show you a nice place" kuroko said </p><p>.......................................<br/>Sawamura sat up while breathing heavily, he looked around to see some of his teammates were around him</p><p>"Where am I?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"The hospital" Miyuki said </p><p>"Okay" Sawamura said "can I have water" </p><p>"Here I have some" haruichi said giving Sawamura a bottle of water </p><p>Sawamura tried to take the bottle but he was shaking really badly so the bottle just feel down</p><p>"Open you mouth" haruichi said opening the bottle </p><p>Sawamura opened his mouth, haruichi placed the bottle in Sawamura's mouth and tipped it so that Sawamura can drink the water. </p><p>"Thanks" Sawamura said trying to stand up but ended up falling down</p><p>Haruichi and Furuya helped Sawamura up, his legs were shaking </p><p>"Hey are you okay?" Miyuki asked </p><p>"I'm fine" Sawamura said sitting on the bed and placed his head between his legs to try and calm himself </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Sawamura asked looking at the group </p><p>"What is it?" Kuramochi asked </p><p>"How long has it been?" Sawamura asked, he wanted to asked a different question but decided not to</p><p>"It's morning right now" Kuramochi said </p><p>"Okay, thanks. Also I want to use the washroom so" Sawamura said </p><p>"We'll help you" haruichi said, furuya nodded </p><p>"Thanks" Sawamura said placing his hands over haruichi and furuya </p><p>The three first years went to the washroom.</p><p>"Will you be okay?" Haruichi asked </p><p>"Yeah" Sawamura said walking to the urinal </p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Sawamura asked breaking the silence </p><p>"Yeah" haruichi said </p><p>"Is it possible to become suddenly sharp?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Haruichi asked </p><p>"Mhm, just curious" Sawamura said </p><p>"Okay?" Haruichi said questioning </p><p>"Let's go back" Sawamura said after washing his hands </p><p>The three teens went back to Sawamura's room, after getting on bed everyone had to bid him goodbye since they had to go back to school. </p><p>When he was alone, Sawamura looked around. He didn't know how he knows but he knows that his vision is sharp, he had a feeling that his intuition was sharp too.</p><p>"Basketball Huh?" Sawamura mumbled while looking at his hand </p><p>"Let's check it out" he said standing up, it was a bit of a struggle but he changed into the clothes his teammates brought for him and he sneaked out, putting his intuition to the test</p><p>......................................<br/>Haruka's eyes shot open,his eyes started wondered around to take in his surroundings</p><p>"Basketball" haruka mumbled while sitting up, he saw that he was in a hospital with iv's in his hand, he felt an oxygen mask on his face </p><p>"I actually want to play basketball" haruka said and slowly laughing at himself </p><p>"You're kidding me" haruka mumbled "what did that thing do to me? Doesn't it understand That I want nothing to do with basketball" a scowl found its way up to his face</p><p>His hands wondered to the iv, he ripped it out and removed the oxygen mask. He stood up and took the hospital clothes he had off and throw them on the bed.</p><p>He saw a his bag on the sofa in the room. So he went over and opened it to see clean clothes, he changed into them and put the hoodie on.</p><p>He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out the room, he made sure to avoid letting the doctors see his face. </p><p>Someone bumped into him once he reached outside </p><p>"Sorry" the person said </p><p>The voice sounded awfully familiar to Haruka, he grabbed the person's hand to turn them around to face him </p><p>"Wha.... Haruka?" </p><p>"Eijun... and don't call me haruka it's Haru" haruka said </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I'm sneaking out, I was hospitalized" haruka said</p><p>"You shouldn't sneak out Haru" Sawamura said grinning </p><p>"Aren't you sneaking out too?" Haruka asked </p><p>"I'm not sneaking out, I just need to go somewhere" Sawamura said </p><p>"To where? You look like you're about to fall any minute" haruka said staring at Sawamura's legs </p><p>"Meanie" Sawamura said puffing his cheeks </p><p>"So where are you going?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Basketball" Sawamura mumbled </p><p>"Huh?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Basketball!" Sawamura yelled </p><p>Haruka's light mood became dark at the mention of basketball </p><p>"Look I really don't want to but I can't stop thinking about it, that thing must be the reason why. I never had the urge to play until now" Sawamura said scowling </p><p>"That thing?" Haruka asked as the two walked together towards the basketball courts </p><p>"Yeah, there was this guy who looked like me and he said stuff about me being the ace and proving everyone wrong" Sawamura explained "when I woke up, I felt different like I can do anything. I realized my vision and intuition are sharp" </p><p>"Yet your intelligence didn't waver at all" haruka said </p><p>"Is that what you say to your old teammate after 2 years of not seeing each other?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"You somehow still have a lot of energy for someone who can barely move" haruka said </p><p>"What can I say? It's the only thing I know how to do best" Sawamura said looking down </p><p>"Just like how the only thing I know is swimming" haruka said </p><p>"That's right, I have high energy, you have swimming, shouyou has high energy and high jumps and Tetsuya has...... what does Tetsuya have?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I dont know if I should be upset or hurt" </p><p>Sawamura and Haruka turned around to see Kuroko standing there with 4 other guys </p><p>"Tetsuya! What are you doing here? And why do you have different eye colours?"Sawamura asked </p><p>"I woke up like this, after a certain encounter with the me I never knew I had" kuroko said </p><p>"Hey Tetsuya mind introducing us?" </p><p>"Oh right sorry, guys this are my friends Taro, Maro, Zen and Yoshi. Those guys over there are my former middle school teammates, Sawamura Eijun and Nanase Haruka" kuroko said </p><p>"Hey nice to meet you" they all said </p><p>"Was there some kind of agreement to be here?" </p><p>Everyone turned around to see a certain orange haired who had a frown on his face </p><p>"And that's Hinata shouyou" kuroko said pointing at him </p><p>"Did you bleach your hair? And what happened to your eyes?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I woke up like this after a strange dream" Hinata said </p><p>"This is weird" haruka said </p><p>"What is?" Hinata asked raising his eyebrow </p><p>"We had a dream of some sort and suddenly we had the strong urge to play basketball" haruka said </p><p>"I wasn't planning on returning to basketball not after what happened but why is this happening?" Hinata said with a deep frown </p><p>"I'm confused" zen said </p><p>"So are we" Haruka said </p><p>"From where I'm standing it seem like they unlocked a hidden talent that is forcing them to return to basketball, this also might explain the physical chances on the two of you guys. Making them drool for the ball and ache to dominate" Taro said </p><p>"Is that even normal?" Maro asked </p><p>"I don't know but I can tell you this much, your old teammates most likely went through the same thing, they unlocked their talents that's why they were unbeatable" Taro said </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"Just a hunch, Anyways I cant wait to play basketball with this prodigies" Taro said moving his hands around to warm them up </p><p>"Does that mean we are going to be mean and cruel?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Not necessarily. Your teammates where mean and cruel most likely stemmed from the fact they were drunk with power, and being undefeatable added to the flames. However I dont think that will happen to you because you know more than anyone the feeling of being at the receiving end of such cruelty" taro said </p><p>"I dont know why but I feel like what you friend said is accurate" Sawamura said </p><p>"So tell us what changes do you feel?" Maro asked looking excited </p><p>"Might as well do a full blown introduction" zen said just as excited at Maro </p><p>"I feel like my intelligence for the game went through the roof, my mind is filled with moves I want to try" Hinata said </p><p>"Looks like someone got the opportunity to increase his intelligence unlike a certain someone" haruka said </p><p>"Shut up Haru" Sawamura yelled </p><p>"Anyways I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm a small forward, I have a bone to pick with the generation of miracles especially Kise, they'll regret the day they made me like this" Hinata said gritting his teeth and tightening his fist </p><p>"Moving on swiftly" Yoshi said as everyone looked at Sawamura </p><p>"Me?" Sawamura asked </p><p>Everyone nodded </p><p>"I'm Sawamura Eijun, I'm a shooting guard and I want to give a pay back to the generation of miracles, I'll shove their words down their throat and I'll just laugh." Sawamura said Laughing </p><p>Everyone else sweat dropped watching Sawamura laughing with himself </p><p>"I'm also the ace, I have a sharp intuition and vision" Sawamura said </p><p>"Hey Im the ace" Hinata yelled </p><p>"No way I'm better" Sawamura yelled back</p><p>"They both want to be ace?" Maro asked </p><p>"Yep, they always fought for the ace position even tho it didn't belong to them" kuroko said</p><p>"You guys stop it" haruka said pushing the two teens away from each other </p><p>"You go next" Yoshi said pointing at Haru </p><p>"Well, I'm Nanase Haruka, I'm a part time Center. I just go with the flow and I don't know yet what my newly acquired abilities are" haruka said </p><p>"Part time?" Zen questioned</p><p>"He spent half of his time in the pool or ocean,so they just made him a part time player" Kuroko said </p><p>"He liked basketball as much as he liked water so he couldn't exactly pick one" Sawamura said </p><p>"You already know who I am" kuroko said </p><p>"We still want an introduction" Maro said </p><p>"I'm kuroko tetsuya, the shadow of teiko that specialized in passing. I'll be learning point guard and power forward positions in the near future, I have yet to figure out my abilities but I know I'll be my one light and shadow" kuroko said </p><p>"You're tiny to be doing power forward" Maro said </p><p>"I know but it's something I have to learn" kuroko said </p><p>"Okay now that the introduction is done with can we go play, I really want to see how the former members of the generation of miracles work on the court" taro said </p><p>"Some of us don't seem to be in very good shape" kuroko said looking at Haruka and Sawamura </p><p>"We are fine" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yes" haruka said nodding his head to Sawamura's statement </p><p>"Whatever let's go, i have a feeling we were going to the same place to begin with" kuroko said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This place hasn't changed a bit" haruka said </p><p>"Yeah, it's still the same" Sawamura said </p><p>"So who has a ball?" Kuroko asked </p><p>Silence followed the question </p><p>"We forgot" they all thought </p><p>"I guess we can just hangout then" Sawamura said </p><p>"We can go to maji burger" zen said</p><p>"It's been a while since I went there" Sawamura said </p><p>"Um...." Maro said staring at Sawamura</p><p>"What?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"If you want i can carry you" Maro said </p><p>The others snickered while facing away from Sawamura </p><p>"I don't need your help I'm fine" Sawamura said trying to walk but ended up falling face flat </p><p>"Just take the help" everyone said </p><p>"Fine" Sawamura grumbled while getting on Maro's back with the help of zen and Yoshi</p><p>The group walked to the maji burger establishment. It took them an hour and a half since they stopped from time to time and they were walking slowly too. </p><p>"What do you guys want? It's my treat" Maro said </p><p>"I want a sandwich, with large fries and large ice tea" Zen said </p><p>"Make that two but I want a side of 30 piece nuggets instead of fries" Yoshi said </p><p>"Two large fries and a burger with a small cola" taro said </p><p>"Two large vanilla milkshake" kuroko said </p><p>"Get him a burger and fries too" taro said </p><p>"But I don't need them" kuroko said </p><p>"You can't survive on milkshakes alone Tetsuya" taro said </p><p>"What are you guys having?" Zen asked their other companions </p><p>"Mackerel" haruka said </p><p>"Okay a mackerel burger for you, how many would you like" Maro asked </p><p>"Um... 2 is fine" haruka said </p><p>"Okay and what about you Sawamura?" Maro asked turning to sawamura </p><p>"I'll have 4 cheeseburgers, 5 large fries and 2 large colas" Sawamura said while his mouth watered thinking about the food </p><p>"How much food do they feed you at your school?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Three full bowls of rice" Sawamura said </p><p>"I see" haruka said </p><p>"What about you Hinata?" Maro said turning to we're Hinata was seating before to find the seat empty </p><p>"Where did he go?" Maro asked </p><p>"He's coming" kuroko said pointing at the orange haired teen who was across the street buying a magazine </p><p>"What would he like?" Maro asked </p><p>"Pork bun" Sawamura, haruka and kuroko all said at the same time</p><p>"Um okay, I'm not sure they have it but I'll check. And what kind of drink?" Maro asked </p><p>"Get whichever one it doesn't matter" haruka said </p><p>"Okay" Maro said nodding his head and walked away from the group to order their food </p><p>"I feel bad about letting him pay for everything" Sawamura said </p><p>"You don't have to" kuroko said </p><p>"Huh?" Sawamura looking at kuroko </p><p>"His family is stinking rich so you can get him to buy you anything" kuroko said while his eyes sparkled </p><p>"Isn't your family rich too?" Sawamura asked staring at kuroko </p><p>"Nope we are a normal amount of rich" kuroko said </p><p>"What do your parents do?" Zen asked </p><p>"Mine are farmers in the countryside" sawamura said </p><p>"My mom is an office worker here in Tokyo" haruka said </p><p>"Hinata's mom is a housewife and we know nothing about his dad" kuroko said </p><p>"You're the one to speak" Sawamura said </p><p>"I don't know what that means" kuroko said </p><p>"Guys look what I found" Hinata said arriving at the table holding four magazines</p><p>"What is it?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Take a look for yourself" Hinata said giving kuroko a magazine </p><p>He gave the other two to Sawamura who will be looking at it with taro and the other to Zen who'll be looking at it with Yoshi.<br/>Haruka looked at the magazine Hinata was holding </p><p>"The whole generation of miracles revealed pg25- pg35"zen said </p><p>Everyone turned to page 25 to see a picture of Akashi covering one whole page with text on the other side was a picture of Aomine.</p><p>"Akashi Seijuro was the captain of the Teiko middle school basketball team, making him the captain and leader of the basketball prodigy group named generation of miracles" Yoshi started reading </p><p>"Stop just stop, I don't want to hear about it. Let's see who else is here" kuroko said turning the page to see murasakibara and kise taking over the next two pages.<br/>He then turned again to see midorima on one page and an unfamiliar face on the following page.</p><p>"Kagami Taiga" kuroko read out loud </p><p>"So they found themselves a new prodigy" Sawamura said staring at the picture of the unknown miracle </p><p>"Looks like it after all this is the generation of miracles we are talking about" Hinata said </p><p>"You guys talk like you're not part of it, look Sawamura and Hinata are on the next page" Yoshi said </p><p>Everyone turned the page and indeed Hinata and Sawamura where there. Hinata was playing volleyball while Sawamura was pitching.</p><p>"Hinata shouyou is a former small forward of the teiko basketball team. He's currently playing volleyball with the Karasuno team and it looks like he has the same talent for the sport like he has for basketball. He was known as the raging sun of teiko but he disappeared in middle school never to be seen in a basketball court" haruka read out </p><p>"Sawamura Eijun, the loud mouth of Teiko and former shooting guard left quiet the impression the last time he was interviewed. He said basketball is dead to him and like that he was never to be seen playing basketball. He was recently discovered by a reporter and it seems like he moved on to play baseball, he has the talent of a pitcher but as a batter he's terrible" kuroko read out </p><p>Everyone started laughing after kuroko finished reading the piece of text. </p><p>"You think that's funny, then let's hear what they got to say about you guys" Sawamura said turning the page</p><p>"Nanase Haruka, he might have a name of a girl but he's quiet the man. He was a part time player who loved both basketball and swimming, so he was made a part time Center for the reason of being unable to choose one. The last game we saw him play in was a major disaster, he left before anyone could ask him any questions. It seems now that he’s more focused on swimming, he’s good enough to go pro right after graduating high school” Sawamura read </p><p>“That’s right, I’m talented” haruka said </p><p>“Shut up, don’t rub it on my face” Sawamura yelled </p><p>“Last but not least Kuroko Tetsuya, he always goes unnoticed like a ghost lurking around. He specialized in passes and was the partner of Aomine. But just like Nanase, Kuroko’s last game was a major disaster. Unlike his other teammates, no one knows any further information about Kuroko’s whereabouts the only thing know is that he’s currently playing soccer” Hinata read </p><p>“How is that possible? You literally play in major games” Sawamura said </p><p>“He does but he’s usually unseen by spectators most of the time I guess that’s the reason why no one knows nothing about him” taro said </p><p>“This article doesn’t matter, I won’t give it any attention” kuroko said </p><p>.......................................<br/>That evening on the other side of Japan a certain red haired teen was playing Shogi by himself while the magazine article about the generation of miracles was in pieces on the floor and a pair of scissors were stuck on the table</p><p>The teen’s eyes held no emotion or remorse, his lips were upside down in a frown</p><p>“Disgusting”</p><p>.......................................<br/>“Nii san look” </p><p>“Ehh?” A certain purple haired teen who’s a lover of junk food said </p><p>“Isn’t it cool, the magazine talks about nii san and his teammates” </p><p>“Ah I see” the teen said taking the magazine and turned the pages until he spotted the article about Hinata and Sawamura</p><p>“Mhm” the teen hummed looking bored while closing the magazine and threw it in the trash can</p><p>“Don’t trust this garbage” </p><p>..............................................<br/>“What’s this?” A certain dark skinned blue haired light said picking up a magazine </p><p>He started reading through it until he got to the never be named teens that he hasn’t seen since middle school </p><p>“Tch, what nonsense” the teen said crumbling up the magazine and threw it in the trash can </p><p>“Excuse me you’re going to have to pay for that” </p><p>“Huh?” The teen said glaring at the worker </p><p>“Nothing” </p><p>“Tch” the teen said walking away </p><p>......................................<br/>A green haired teen was laying down in his bed reading the magazine </p><p>“I see so they are not together after all” he mumbled while standing up and opened the window</p><p>He threw the magazine out </p><p>“I have no need for that, It irritates me” the teen said while closing his window </p><p>.........................................<br/>“Oh how awesome, they actually play different sports now?” A certain blond hair yelled staring at the magazine at hand </p><p>“I mean they are total trash in basketball so it makes sense” he said only to be met by a punch on the head causing the teen to drop the magazine he was holding </p><p>“Don’t bad mouth fellows basketball players just because they are not strong like you” </p><p>“Captain why did you have to hit me like that” the blond teen said  </p><p>“Just hitting you to see if you have common sense or what, let’s go” </p><p>“Aww that’s mean” the blondie said following his captain while stepping on the long forgotten magazine in the process </p><p>...............................................<br/>“Huh? There’s four more others? How come I didn’t know about this” a certain dark red haired teen who had a large appetite said while reading the magazine </p><p>“I have to find them and challenge them to a one on one game” he mumbled </p><p>“Okay that settles it, I’ll go look for them tomorrow” the teen said while putting the magazine in his bag</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Karasuno is having a training camp here" Kagami said looking at the building in front of him</p><p>He walked around looking for the gym which took him about 30 minutes to find</p><p>"Excuse me" Kagami said opening the door to the gym to see the intense games going on</p><p>"Do you need anything?" </p><p>Kagami turned to see a green haired teen with freckles </p><p>"Um I'm looking for a Hinata Shouyou" Kagami said </p><p>"Oh... are you sure?" Yamaguchi asked </p><p>"Yes I'm sure" Kagami said </p><p>"Okay, Hinata" Yamaguchi yelled out </p><p>The said teen come over to the two taking his sweet time </p><p>"Yes?" Hinata asked </p><p>"This guy is looking for you" Yamaguchi said pointing at Kagami </p><p>"Do I know you?" Hinata asked staring at Kagami </p><p>"I'm Kagami Taiga" Kagami introduce himself</p><p>"Oh you're the new prototype" Hinata said </p><p>"What?" Kagami asked his eye twitching </p><p>"What pleasure do I have to get a visit from such an important person?" Hinata asked in a mocking manner which irritated Kagami a lot </p><p>"Have a match with me" Kagami said while swallowing his pride </p><p>"I don't wanna" Hinata said </p><p>"Why? Do you think you're stronger than me? Is that why?" Kagami asked </p><p>"I don't think, I know I'm stronger than you" Hinata said glaring at Kagami </p><p>Kagami flinched, Hinata's glare made him want to shut up but he wasn't about to give up not after all the trouble he went through to find Hinata </p><p>"Prove it" Kagami said </p><p>"You're so annoying, fine let's go to the court" Hinata said and walked out the gym </p><p>The two teens walked in silence to the outside basketball courts</p><p>"How do you want to do this?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Best of 20 points" Kagami said </p><p>"Okay, you can have the ball" Hinata said </p><p>"Okay" kagami said and started bouncing the ball he was holding while Hinata got in a guard position </p><p>Kagami moves past Hinata with ease and did a dunk</p><p>"That's two points for me" Kagami said </p><p>"See that" Hinata said "here you can have the ball" Hinata said giving the ball to Kagami </p><p>The same thing that happened before happened again and Kagami got 2 more points. </p><p>"I see, okay. I'll take the ball this time" Hinata said picking up the ball and started bouncing it while walking towards Kagami who was waiting in a guarding position</p><p>"It's been a while since I played basketball so don't get disappointed" Hinata said and started dribbling while running straight to Kagami </p><p>He turned his body left which Kagami followed but Hinata immediately turned his body right and scored 2 points </p><p>"Okay, let's get this party started" Hinata said looking straight in Kagami's eyes </p><p>Kagami looked at Hinata surprised, he then started laughing </p><p>"I guess it's time to get serious" Kagami said taking the ball and started playing seriously </p><p>However Hinata took the ball from him or stopped him from scoring points and each time he scored </p><p>"And that's 20" Hinata said taking the last shot </p><p>Kagami was breathing heavily while looking at Hinata who looked like he didn't even break a sweat </p><p>"I thought I was out of shape but dude you're bad. You should have gone in the zone that would have made me play seriously" Hinata said </p><p>"What?" Kagami said </p><p>"That was a warm up to me, your skills aren't bad but you don't know how to fight your battle properly" Hinata said </p><p>"So what you just did.. was all a warm up?" Kagami asked </p><p>"That's right, so if you're planning on looking for the others, I'll tell you right now not to do that. It'll only get painful for you so I suggest you go home" Hinata said leaving Kagami </p><p>"Play" Kagami said </p><p>"Huh?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Play in the inter high, I'll make sure to bring you down" Kagami said </p><p>"That's nice and all but no thanks" Hinata said and left </p><p>"Hinatacchi why bother with basketball? It's not like you're any good, you should just give it up already" </p><p>Hinata stopped in his tracks after remembering that memory, he went back to the court </p><p>"Hey" Hinata said looking at Kagami </p><p>"What?" Kagami asked looking at Hinata </p><p>"Tell the others, we'll tear them apart next year that's a promise" Hinata said making eye contact with Kagami, Kagami's blood went cold, he felt like his heart stopped and his mind was yelling for him to run away </p><p>"It'll be our final showdown and it'll be our last time in the basketball world" Hinata said and left </p><p>He sent a text to the group chat they created the previous day, he told them to meet at maji burger at 8pm.</p><p>The day went on for everyone and that evening the group met at maji burger </p><p>"I met the new prodigy today" Hinata said </p><p>"Is he good? Was he awesome?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"Not really, I didn't get to play seriously" Hinata said </p><p>"Are you sick?" Haruka asked </p><p>"What do you mean?" Hinata asked </p><p>"You're the type who goes all out even if it's unnecessary so we'd like to know if you went crazy or what?" Kuroko said looking up at the ceiling </p><p>"In other words you're a hot headed idiot along side Eijun" haruka said </p><p>"Why did you put me in it" Sawamura yelled looking irritated </p><p>"You're right, Hinata's a bit smarter now so you're the only idiot" haruka said </p><p>"That's not any better" Sawamura said </p><p>"Anyways I told him to tell the others that we'll be playing next year" Hinata said </p><p>Silence followed, it got to the point where it was extremely uncomfortable but thankfully two phones started ringing which belonged to haruka and Sawamura</p><p>They answered their phones and talked with the caller for a while before hanging up.</p><p>"My friend is coming" they both said in sync </p><p>"This is why you're not supposed to sneak out the hospital" kuroko said </p><p>"You're not one to say, you actually dragged them back to your place" Zen said </p><p>"It was a good stay and his place is really huge. I wonder what his parents work as" Sawamura said </p><p>"It's not huge, it's a decent amount of big" kuroko said </p><p>"You're lying, you're literally living in a mansion" taro said </p><p>"No I live in a house, your place is a mansion" kuroko said </p><p>"You guys don't know anything about his parents?" Haruka asked </p><p>"No, he's so secretive and his parents are barely home so we know nothing about them" Maro said </p><p>"I'm the home alone child" kuroko said while doing a peace sign </p><p>"Haru... why didn't you say anything? Do you know how worried I was?" A green eyed  teen asked running towards the table where the group was seating </p><p>"Makoto" haruka said looking at his friend </p><p>"My goodness, do you know how worried I was" tachibana said gripping haruka while crying </p><p>"Makoto" haruka said </p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? I'm you're best friend ain't I? You could have just told me so that I could help you" tachibana said crying really hard </p><p>"Makoto" Haruka said </p><p>"Stop calling my name" tachibana said gripping his hold on haruka "I thought I lost you, don't ever do that again" </p><p>"I can't breath" haruka said </p><p>Tachibana loosened his grip around haruka but still not letting go of him </p><p>"Wow Haru has a boyfriend" kuroko said </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend, he's my childhood friend" haruka said looking at kuroko </p><p>"We know, it's the childhood friend you missed so much while you were in teiko" kuroko said </p><p>"Don't say that" haruka said his face turning red </p><p>"Who are you guys?" Tachibana asked </p><p>"Hello, I'm Tetsuya, that's Shouyou, Eijun, Maro, Taro, Zen and Yoshi" kuroko said pointing at everyone he named </p><p>"Um nice to meet you, I'm tachibana Makoto but you can just call me Makoto" tachibana said taking a seat beside Haruka </p><p>"Eijun" a soft voiced called out </p><p>Everyone turned their attention at the new arrival, it was a teen with pink hair covering his face </p><p>"You must be eijun's babysitter" kuroko said </p><p>"Why does Haruka get a boyfriend and I get a babysitter?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"Huh? Because Makoto is Haruka's boyfriend, he's a boy and he's his friend while the relationship between the two of you look like a babysitter and the baby" kuroko said in a teasing manner </p><p>"I'm not a baby" Sawamura whined </p><p>"Really? You're acting like one tho" kuroko said </p><p>"Um..." the new arrival a said not sure what to say </p><p>"Sorry, take a seat. We'll be here for a while. What's your name anyways?" Taro said </p><p>"I'm Haruichi nice to meet you" haruichi said </p><p>"Back to the topic of discussion" Hinata said </p><p>"We are to play basketball next year right?" Haruka asked </p><p>"That's right, so we should use this year to train and also get to know each other" Hinata said </p><p>"What are you getting at?" Haruka asked</p><p>"I want everyone on this table to transfer to the same school and creat a basketball team with just us" Hinata said </p><p>"Whatever" kuroko said</p><p>"That's all?" Zen, Yoshi, Maro and Sawamura yelled in sync </p><p>"Yeah, it'll only be for a year. I already decided that I'm going to become a pro soccer player so it won't hurt to do a detour for one year, if it means I'll get those people out my mind" kuroko said </p><p>"Don't bring them up, last night I had a very bad nightmare about them" Sawamura said </p><p>"Don't you mean a memory playback?" Haruka asked </p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Tachibana asked looking confused </p><p>"I'll tell you later" haruka said </p><p>"So which school should we go to?" Sawamura asked </p><p>Kuroko looked at Taro and Maro </p><p>"Our mother might be the owner but I don't think she'll allow 10 people to transfer without school fees" taro said staring back at kuroko </p><p>"Come on, convince her" kuroko said </p><p>"This guy" Maro said giving in on Kuroko's request and took his phone out to call his mother </p><p>"You're too spoiled" taro said </p><p>"Courtesy of the Sato Family more specifically Taro and Maro" kuroko said </p><p>"Um.... when you said 10 does that include me?" Haruichi said </p><p>"Yes I did" taro said realizing his mistake </p><p>"Good new everyone, mom said she'll take care of everything. We should be attending Silver Fox Academy next week" Maro said </p><p>"Wait Maro did you tell mom the names of everyone?" Taro asked </p><p>"Yes, she's calling everyone's parents right now for permission to transfer" Maro said </p><p>"I'm so sorry" Taro said turning to haruichi </p><p>"Um..." haruichi said not sure what to tell the apologizing teen </p><p>"Come on haruichi, it'll be fun and it's only for a year" Sawamura said </p><p>"I don't know" haruichi said </p><p>"Come on, it'll be really fun and you'll be playing basketball instead of baseball and it'll be awesome" Sawamura said </p><p>"Your dialogue is very bad" haruka said </p><p>"Haru not now" Sawamura said </p><p>"I'm guessing I'm included in the 10 people right?" Tachibana asked </p><p>"Yeah, you're included" taro said </p><p>"Well I look forward to it, let's do our best" tachibana said </p><p>"Um I'll try it out" haruichi said feeling pressured to agree </p><p>"You day no, don't let us pressure you" kuroko said </p><p>"Um okay, I'm unsure but I try it out but if I don't like it then I'll go back to baseball" haruichi said </p><p>"Don't worry you'll get hooked on basketball" zen said grinning </p><p>"Don't say it like it's a drug" Yoshi said </p><p>"Okay, that settles it. Also we'll be living together so I recommend you start packing everything you're going to need" Maro said </p><p>"Okay, meeting is over. I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Hinata said </p><p>"Maro" kuroko said </p><p>"No way, you buy this time. I bet you have a lot of money under your belt you're being stingy with" Maro said </p><p>"I actually don't have any" kuroko said "I told my parents that I have plenty but that was a lie" </p><p>"Who says that to their parents? And what kind of parents agree to such statements?" Maro asked </p><p>"Well your parents are so loving and treat me like their own and also spoil me so I'm pretty much your younger brother, so you have to spoil me" kuroko said </p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if we turned you into a brat" taro said getting up </p><p>"I'll pay so text me your orders" Taro said </p><p>"Thank you big brother" kuroko said giving taro a thumbs up</p><p>"Shush you" Taro said </p><p>"Don't try asking" kuroko said sensing the curiosity of his companions</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to our new home" Maro said as the group stood in front of a their new living space that looked like an apartment building.</p><p>"Apartment?" Zen asked staring at the building </p><p>"Not exactly but something like that" taro said looking at his phone </p><p>"Explain please" Yoshi said</p><p>"I don't have any explanation and don't expect any come on let's go in" taro said taking his bags and went walked to the entrance </p><p>"Don't worry this place belongs to us alone" Maro said taking his stuff and followed his brother </p><p>"This explains nothing" Yoshi yelled and ran after the two while carrying his stuff </p><p>"We should go in too" zen said</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed the three teens who went ahead of them. They walked into the lounge of the building.</p><p>"The lounge?" Zen asked </p><p>"Yep, if you go that way you'll see an indoor swimming pool and spa room, game room, basketball gym, laundry room and library" taro said pointing at the hallway on the left </p><p>"That hallway leads to a bowling alley room, ice rink room, archery room,home theatre room, gym room filled with equipments and living room" Maro said pointing to the hallway on the right </p><p>"I think I'm going to enjoy staying here" Sawamura said </p><p>"Of course you will" haruka said staring at Sawamura</p><p>"You look excited too Haru, does it have anything to do with the fact that there's an indoor swimming pool?" tachibana asked looking at haruka </p><p>"Not really" haruka said not meeting tachibana's gaze</p><p>"Sure whatever you say" tachibana said with a small smile on his face </p><p>"The second floor has the kitchen, dinning room, meeting room, study room, dance studio, planetary room, computer room, and office" taro said </p><p>"On the third and fourth floors there's bedrooms and on the roof top is a tennis court and there's a zip lining course. Outside we have a basketball court, another swimming pool and an open area" Maro said </p><p>"Everyone should go settle into their bedrooms. We are meeting in two hours in the meeting room" taro said </p><p>"Tetsuya, Haruichi, Zen, Haruka and Taro are on the fourth floor" Maro said </p><p>The said people nodded their heads</p><p>"Tachibana, Eijun, Shouyou, Yoshi and I are on the third floor" Maro said </p><p>"There's your name on the door of your room so it shouldn't be hard for you to find" taro said </p><p>Everyone entered into the two elevators and went up to their assigned rooms to get settled in. <br/>After two hours everyone went to the meeting room</p><p>"Okay, everyone is here right?" Taro asked looking around the long table everyone was seating at </p><p>"Everyone is here" zen said </p><p>"Okay, this is our very first meeting as a basketball team so we should take care of the basic things today before we go any further" taro said </p><p>"And what are those basic things?" Yoshi asked</p><p>"Things like the captain and vice captain, training schedule, meal plan.. those kind of stuff" taro said </p><p>"I vote Haruka for captain then" Yoshi said </p><p>"My vote goes to Tetsuya" Haruka said </p><p>"I'm going to say haru for team captain" tachibana said smiling at his friend </p><p>"Tetsuya has my vote" Hinata said </p><p>"I'll be voting for Tetsuya too" Sawamura said </p><p>"I vote haruka" kuroko said </p><p>"I also vote for haruka" Zen said </p><p>"My vote goes to Tetsuya" taro said </p><p>"Mine goes to Haruka" Maro said </p><p>"So it's 5 votes for haruka and 4 votes for Tetsuya" taro said </p><p>"Someone didn't vote" Zen said </p><p>Everyone turned their attention to haruichi who was the only one who didn't say anything </p><p>"I'll say Tetsuya" haruichi mumbled while looking down</p><p>"So it's a tie" yoshi said </p><p>"Tetsuya should be the captain, he has a lot of connections that we could put to good use" haruka said </p><p>The room feel into a destining silence </p><p>"What?" Haruka asked seeing everyone staring at him</p><p>"How do you know Tetsuya has connections when he doesn't disclose anything about himself?" Zen asked </p><p>"I'm assuming since I'm aware that his mother is a woman of power with many connections" Haruka said </p><p>"What does his mother do?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"Guys you're going off topic" kuroko said </p><p>"Come on this is fine, we are about to find an important piece of information about our friend and teammate" Yoshi said </p><p>"No, what my parents do has no connection with this so let's get back to topic" kuroko said with a stern voice </p><p>"Okay since it's between haruka and I let's play a game to decide who will be the captain" kuroko said </p><p>"What kind of game" Hinata asked </p><p>"Whichever one you guys choose" kuroko said </p><p>The room fell into silence again</p><p>"Okay let's go get lunch, we'll continue this after" Maro said breaking the uncomfortable silence </p><p>Everyone agreed and got up leaving the room except haruka and kuroko </p><p>"How have you been?" Haruka asked staring at kuroko</p><p>"Fine, what about you?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Fine" haruka said </p><p>"Good" kuroko said </p><p>Silence followed after </p><p>"Are you fine with this?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Fine with what?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Basketball" haruka said </p><p>"I don't know" kuroko said "are you?"</p><p>"I don't know" haruka said </p><p>"What are you guys doing? Come on lunch is ready" Maro said standing at the doorway </p><p>"We are coming, we are having a quick chat"kuroko said </p><p>"Okay, just make it quick" Maro said and left </p><p>"You should have just said no to the whole basketball idea" haruka said </p><p>"But I didn't" kuroko said</p><p>"I can see that..... can you please promise me something" Haruka said</p><p>"Promise what?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"After all this ends, you will tell everyone what really happened... your friends are worried about you" haruka said </p><p>"You should the same thing with your friend" kuroko said </p><p>"I know, I'll tell him. And one last thing" haruka said </p><p>"What?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I'm here for you just like that time" haruka said </p><p>Kuroko's eyes went wide with surprise but soon he gave haruka a small smile "Thanks" kuroko said </p><p>"Okay let's get going now" haruka said standing up and headed for the dinning room, kuroko followed him closely behind</p><p>After lunch everyone went back to the meeting room to decide everything. Tetsuya became captain due to Haruka greatly denying the position, he ended up becoming vice captain due to Tetsuya declaring it. The meals and training schedule was decided aswell. </p><p>Everyone spent the rest of the day in different parts of their new home enjoying the entertainment features until it was time for them to get to bed.<br/>.........................................<br/>"Tetsuya you know what I hate more than anything?" </p><p>"What do you hate Akashi?" </p><p>"I hate incompetent things and mostly I hate useless things" Akashi replied </p><p>The two boys where currently at the school rooftop just the two of them</p><p>"I see" kuroko said looking at Akashi </p><p>"You know, I thought you were my greatest masterpiece but honestly I wish you never played basketball. You're the most incompetent thing I've ever met and it really disgust me" Akashi said turning to meet Kuroko's gaze </p><p>"So I disgust you" kuroko said </p><p>"That's right, you should quit playing basketball" Akashi said </p><p>"Is that what you really want?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Yes, you're a failure of a project and a failure always gets thrown out. I'll find someone better and more competent to replace you" Akashi said </p><p>Kuroko looked away to hide the tears that were uncontrollably falling, he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from making any weeping sound</p><p>"So I was just a project to you?" Kuroko asked after gathering the courage to not stutter </p><p>"Yes" Akashi said </p><p>"That's harsh" kuroko said placing his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise he was making </p><p>"You're right, a project doesn't fit the likes of you. You were just a toy for me to use but I have no use of a broken toy now" Akashi said </p><p>"You're a jerk" kuroko mumbled </p><p>"Tetsuya wake up" haruka said shaking kuroko who was crying uncontrollably </p><p>Kuroko opened his eyes to see a worried haruka standing there </p><p>"Haru" kuroko mumbled </p><p>"Is it Akashi or Aomine?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Akashi" kuroko mumbled </p><p>"It's going to be okay, don't listen to him okay. He doesn't know what an amazing person you are" haruka said hugging kuroko </p><p>Kuroko hugged haruka back and cried his heart out to him</p><p>"You're okay now?" Haruka asked</p><p>Kuroko nodded his head </p><p>"Okay I'll go back to my room, call me when you need anything" haruka said </p><p>Kuroko gripped haruka's shirt </p><p>"Can you stay the night?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Yeah sure" haruka said and got on the other side of Kuroko's bed </p><p>The two laid there looking at the ceiling </p><p>"This reminds me of that time after we moved away from Teiko, you'd always come to my place in the middle of the night because you had dreams about those guys" haruka said </p><p>"You always woke me up in the middle of the night, you cried over the phone and hanged up" kuroko said </p><p>"I was better I just called, you travelled all the way to the other side of town just to cry and sleep" haruka said </p><p>"I know" kuroko said </p><p>"So... are you going to tell me what compelled you to pursue basketball again other than that weird thing with seeing someone who looked like us." Haruka said </p><p>"Not really" kuroko said </p><p>"I know you enough to know that was a lie, there's no way you'd play basketball out of your own will not after what happened" haruka said </p><p>"After the winter cup next year I'll be moving to Brazil, I'm going to train under someone I can't tell you the name of. If everything goes according to plan I'll be going pro after two years" kuroko said </p><p>"I see so you're leaving?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't planning on touching a basketball ever again but that lookalike told me the memories will be put to rest if I played basketball one last time so here I am" kuroko said </p><p>"So the time you'll be spending with us will be the last time we'll be seeing you?" Haruka asked </p><p>"I won't say it'll be the last time seeing me. I'm pretty sure you guys are planning on going pro so obviously we going to meet at the olympics so make sure to qualify okay" kuroko said </p><p>"Yes, so let's reach greatness together" haruka said </p><p>"Yeah but for now let's get through this moment" kuroko said </p><p>"Yeah" haruka said </p><p>The two laid there in silence with their eyes closed </p><p>"Tetsuya?" Haruka asked turning his head to look at kuroko who's eyes were currently closed </p><p>"I got an offer to study in Australia and Russia while pursuing pro swimming. I turned both offers down but hearing you tell me you're moving away from everything makes me regret my choice" haruka said </p><p>"Goodnight Tetsuya" haruka said closing his eyes and soon fell asleep </p><p>"I'm pretty sure they haven't given up on you, so take the offer and become a great swimmer Haru. Show the world your beautiful freestyle" kuroko said opening his eyes after making sure haruka is asleep </p><p>"Goodnight Haru, let's find the answer of letting go of these memories so that we may move to the future with no worries" kuroko said while closing his eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's over" Sawamura said throwing his bag on the floor</p><p>"Do you hate school that much?" Zen asked </p><p>"Yes, school is torture" Sawamura said looking at Zen </p><p>"Guys get something light to eat and go change, practice is starting in 30 minutes" Kuroko said going towards the elevator </p><p>"Awesome let's do this, I'll show you guys my awesome moves" Yoshi yelled out loud </p><p>"I hope I won't get in the way, I'm just a beginner after all" tachibana said </p><p>"Don't worry, Tetsuya got you" haruka said giving his friend a thumbs up </p><p>"I don't know how to feel about that" tachibana said sweat dropping </p><p>"It's okay" haruka said</p><p>Everyone either went to the kitchen to get something to eat while the others went to change first. After 30 minutes everyone one was in the basketball gym.</p><p>"Okay we'll be starting with a warm ups,After warm ups  you'll be doing drills based on your positions and we'll finish off everything with a mini game and running" Kuroko said </p><p>"The regiment for today is posted on the board, go look over it before we get started" haruka said </p><p>Everyone went to the board to look at the regiment.</p><p>"This a lot of things to do" Zen said </p><p>"Of course it's a lot of things to do, we only have one year to catch up. Your body are already used to rigorous training so this should be nothing" Kuroko said </p><p>"We also have beginners in the team, we need to make them experts in just a year so your gonna work with this for a long time so better get used to it" Haruka said </p><p>"Let's get started, we have a lot of things to do" kuroko said </p><p>"Let's do this!" Everyone yelled and started to do the warm up regiment </p><p>~ 1 year later~<br/>"That's all for today" Kuroko yelled out to his teammates he came to know very well for the last year </p><p>"Finally" haruichi said while trying to regulate his breathing </p><p>"Can we take off this weights now?" Zen asked pointing at the weights on his wrists, angles and waist</p><p>"No not yet" kuroko said before taking a drink from his water bottle </p><p>"We have our debut game tomorrow so we need to give our little friends a handing cap" Haruka said </p><p>"In other words we are going to lose to them" Kuroko said </p><p>"What!? Why? That's our debut match even if it's not official" Maro yelled </p><p>"Basketball is not always about winning" kuroko said </p><p>"Sometimes it's about fooling your opponents and make them think they are superior than you" haruka said </p><p>"And when there's a huge audience you embarrass them greatly" kuroko said </p><p>"You guys are terrible" Yoshi said </p><p>"The best of our team" kuroko and haruka said in sync while giving their teammates a thumbs up </p><p>"I do have to ask, is it really okay to have a match the day before the inter high" taro said </p><p>"It's fine, we need to get Haruichi and Makoto used to playing in games" kuroko said </p><p>"I cant deny what you're saying but still we need to rest" taro said </p><p>"It'll only be a 40 minutes game after that we have the whole day off before the start of the inter high" kuroko said </p><p>"We can't go back on this, it was hard enough for us to even convince this people to play us right before the inter high" haruka said </p><p>"There's another reason you're not telling us" Sawamura said </p><p>"I have to agree with him" Hinata said </p><p>"Okay we want Haruichi and Makoto to be a horrible mess tomorrow to get their agitation over with because we can't afford those during the inter high" kuroko said </p><p>"That's a terrible way to put it" haruichi said </p><p>"Yeah, you could have placed it nicely" tachibana said </p><p>"That's why I didn't want to say anything to begin with" kuroko said looking at Hinata and Sawamura</p><p>"Don't blame us for your words" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yeah" Hinata said </p><p>"Since when are you guys best friends?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Since the two of you got all chummy with each other" Sawamura said pointing an accusing finger at kuroko and haruka </p><p>"Chummy?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Don't give us that, we know you guys sleep in the same bed more than you sleep on your individual beds" Sawamura said </p><p>"Oh does that bother you? Do you want to share a bed with us?" Haruka asked in a mocking manner</p><p>Sawamura's face turned red "no! I don't want to" he said looking away from haruka </p><p>"Don't worry nothing happens, we just decide in the middle of the night to have sleepovers. Right Tetsuya" haruka said glancing at kuroko with a knowing smile</p><p>"Yeah" kuroko mumbled looking away from Haruka </p><p>"I don't believe that. Do you guys believe that?" Sawamura asked the rest of their friends </p><p>Everyone shook their heads no except Taro and Tachibana </p><p>"See everyone agrees with me" Sawamura said </p><p>Tachibana opened his mouth to deny Sawamura's statement but was stopped by Taro who shook his head no</p><p>"Get some rest, we have a game tomorrow" kuroko said yarning </p><p>Everyone agreed, the took their own baths/showers and went to bed.</p><p>.......................................<br/>"How are you guys feeling?" Kuroko asked Tachibana and Haruichi who were stretching </p><p>"I feel nervous but it'll work out somehow" haruichi said </p><p>"Can we at least take off this weights" Tachibana said </p><p>"Nope, you'll take them off after the game" Kuroko said </p><p>"Okay" tachibana nodded </p><p>"Okay, Zen, Taro and Maro, you guys are up" kuroko said </p><p>"I wanna play" Hinata whined</p><p>"No" kuroko said </p><p>Sawamura stood up</p><p>"It's a no, you guys are not playing" kuroko said taking a seat on the bench </p><p>"You're not going to give them words of encouragement?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Nah, I'll leave that to you" kuroko said </p><p>"How funny, you know that's not my thing" haruka said </p><p>"Exactly" kuroko said </p><p>"It's starting" Yoshi said </p><p>Everyone watched the game, from the very beginning the opposite team went all out while Silver Fox team was struggling since Haruichi and Tachibana were getting used to the game and the ball was sent to them the most.</p><p>"This is painful to watch" Yoshi said </p><p>"It really is" kuroko said </p><p>"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I trust them, I know they'll overcome this wall" Kuroko said </p><p>The following 40 minutes was painful for everyone to watch, it was even more hard on Haruichi and Tachibana </p><p>"Good job" kuroko clapped </p><p>"Huh?" Haruichi asked looking at kuroko </p><p>"You guys are going to be amazing, let's take the inter high by storm" kuroko said </p><p>"You say that with a stoic face it's really hard to know if your genuine or just talking" tachibana said </p><p>"But we are glad you still think highly of us after all that" haruichi said </p><p>"It's time to go home" kuroko said </p><p>"Why did you guys pass to Haruichi and Tachibana a lot?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Tetsuya told us that the only people allowed to score are Haruichi and Tachibana" taro said </p><p>"Can you believe that guy? He told us we are just fillers to meet the requirements of the court so we better not have any funny ideas, our only job is to stand there and pass the ball to those two" Zen said </p><p>"In other words he threatened us" Maro said </p><p>"When did that happen?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"He did it in front of you guys" Maro said looking at the two teens </p><p>Hinata and Sawamura looked confused </p><p>"You guys are dense, I was starting to believe your intelligence had levelled up a bit" Taro said </p><p>"That's not nice" Hinata said </p><p>"Yeah" Sawamura agreed</p><p>"Good job captain" haruka said </p><p>"The real battle starts tomorrow" kuroko said </p><p>"You're right, we are only going to meet those guys at the top?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Yeah, so that means we'll be dominating on the this prefecture to get there" kuroko said </p><p>"Let's do this, after all this will be the last time we'll be teammates" haruka said </p><p>"You're right, lets win this thing" kuroko said </p><p>"Yes, let's make history" haruka said </p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Sawamura asked appearing between kuroko and Haruka </p><p>"Nothing much" haruka said</p><p>"Aww come on tell me" Sawamura said </p><p>"It's nothing" kuroko said </p><p>"Not cool you guys" Sawamura said</p><p>"Let's get ice cream,my treat" kuroko said </p><p>"Wow since when have you offered to buy anyone something?" Maro asked </p><p>"We'll my parents have been sending me a bunch of money" kuroko said holding out his phone for everyone to see his bank balance </p><p>"¥ 5,000,000?" Everyone asked looking shocked </p><p>"Yeah, so they are in America right now and they send me $4,000 each month" kuroko said </p><p>"And you've been using us when you had all this money" Maro said </p><p>"Well not exactly, I hired a coach to use during the inter high and winter cup, it will cots me                       ¥ 1,000,000" kuroko said </p><p>"That's to much money" taro said </p><p>"He's one of a kind so it's worth it" kuroko said </p><p>"How much money do you have packed away?" Zen asked </p><p>"I didn't pack anything away, that's the only account I use, I haven't checked my other 3 accounts" kuroko said </p><p>"Wait so you're telling me you have four bank accounts?" Yoshi asked </p><p>"Yeah but I only use one" kuroko said </p><p>"I'd like to know about your income endeavour and all but I want to go home and relax" haruka said </p><p>"Okay, I'll order the ice creams when we get home then" kuroko said taking his phone </p><p>The group headed back to their home while asking a bunch of questions directed towards Kuroko which he ignored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'd like for you guys to meet our coach" kuroko said as he walked up to the waiting group that was in front of the arena used for their prefecture inter high</p><p>"It's pleasures to meet you, Tetsuya has told me plenty about you guys. My name is Kajiwara Keiji" the coach introduced himself </p><p>The team just stared at Keiji looking completely shocked </p><p>"So let me get this straight, you're going to pay this weird looking guy ¥1,000,000 just to sit on the bench?" Yoshi asked breaking the silence </p><p>"What type of person would I be to pay someone that much money to sit down and do nothing? He's been working on the background since the time we started, he's responsible for all our training regiments and meal plans" kuroko said "despite his appearance this guy is a genius, he wasn't able to play basketball because of his fragile body but he studied people very much so he can tell what's a good move and stuff" </p><p>"You put us under the impression you're paying him a million yen to be a bench coach" taro said </p><p>"But then again this is Tetsuya we are talking about, he can make deals that heavily favour him while the other person doesn't benefit much" Maro said</p><p>"That's not true" kuroko said </p><p>"It's true" everyone else thought while staring at kuroko </p><p>"It's not" kuroko said </p><p>"Guys we should get going our match is about to begin"  Tachibana said </p><p>"Right" everyone said, they entered the arena and went straight to warming up</p><p>"Tachibana, Haruichi, Zen, Taro and Maro you guys are up" kuroko said </p><p>The said five teens nodded and went to their positions on the court</p><p>"Let's see what your newbies have" Keiji said taking a seat on the bench</p><p>"Don't worry they won't disappoint" kuroko said taking a seat between the coach and Haruka </p><p>"Here" haruka said holding a bottle to kuroko</p><p>"What is it?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Vanilla milkshake" haruka said </p><p>"Haruka" kuroko said looking at his friend with sparkly eyes "I love you so much" he said while taking the bottle </p><p>"You love me or you love the fact I got you your favourite milkshake?" Haruka asked </p><p>"I love you but next time get me three of them" kuroko said after taking a gulp of his milkshake </p><p>"Ugh can you guys stop flirting" Yoshi said looking at the two </p><p>Hinata and Sawamura nodded at Yoshi's statement</p><p>"This is supposed to be the friends zone not lovers" Sawamura said with a frown</p><p>"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Kuroko asked looking at his teammates </p><p>"The two of you just tell us if you're dating so we can just know" Yoshi said then sighed in frustration </p><p>"We won't judge you" Hinata said staring at the two</p><p>"We are friends, just friends" haruka said, Kuroko nodded</p><p>"Sure whatever you say" Yoshi said </p><p>"Guys focus on the game" Keiji said </p><p>"Yeah" kuroko said while turning his attention back to the game just in time to see Tachibana do a slam dunk</p><p>"Wow, that dunk is awesome" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yeah, it went like wooosh and it was like psssshhh and he was kabang" Hinata said </p><p>"I haven't heard his nonsensical language in a while" haruka said glancing at Hinata </p><p>"Hey! I heard that" Hinata said giving Haruka a glare</p><p>"I meant for you to hear it" haruka said </p><p>The group focus back to the game to see Zen steal the ball from the rival team's power forward. He started dribbling until someone blocked him, Zen then passed the ball to haruichi who dribbled at a fast speed until he stopped in front of someone who was marking him. Haruichi made sure to keep the ball bouncing while he studied the defender to identify his weaknesses which wasn't hard for him to do. After he was done, he took a step back and started taking a step to the right which the defender caught onto. The defender stepped to the right but haruichi quickly changed to moving to the left and dribbled past the guard to score a point.</p><p>"Did he just?" Keiji asked looking shocked </p><p>"Yes, That's our cunning haruichi. He can analyze his opponents without failure and knows exactly what will work against them so he uses it to his advantage" kuroko said </p><p>"You guys have a scary player" Keiji said </p><p>"He's not the only one" kuroko said </p><p>"We are a team full of scary people" kuroko said paying close attention to the game </p><p>Maro looked like he was mocking his defenders, every time he got the ball he made sure to showcase his skills and show the opposite team that they are no match for him. This irritated the person who was marking him, which Maro enjoyed to the fullest.</p><p>Taro on the other hand was very quiet among the loud yelling of his teammates, he was waiting for the right moment for him to strike and show what he's truly capable so until then he'll pry around and pick apart every single weakness of his preys. </p><p>That moment came, Maro was caught in a three man defence formation and no way out. </p><p>Taro looked at Zen to see Zen looking at him for guidance. The two of them were left unmarked </p><p>Taro pointed to the right while making sure no one but Zen saw him. Zen nodded and walked to the right side, while Zen was doing that Taro moved up the court </p><p>"Maro I'm open pass the ball" Zen yelled out catching the attention of the three teens playing defence </p><p>"Coming right up" Maro said taking the balling while position himself in a throwing position, He then threw the ball. The defender jumped high to stop it but Maro threw the ball to his behind</p><p>"Thanks for the delicious opportunity, I will make sure it won't go to waste" Maro said while grinning at the three teens who were marking him</p><p>"That was awesome" haruichi said </p><p>"I know, I won't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes" tachibana said </p><p>The game went on for the following 40 minutes. It ended with the silver fox team winning 128-59</p><p>"Good job guys, that was an awesome match out there" kuroko said while giving the teens their water bottles</p><p>"Thank you" they said </p><p>"Your team is full of a bunch of interesting people so I look forward to what the future holds for you guys" Keiji said </p><p>The group looked at him </p><p>"What?" Keiji asked </p><p>"Nothing" they said while turning away</p><p>"Tomorrow Haruka, Kuroko,Hinata,Sawamura and Yoshi are playing so make sure to be ready" Keiji said </p><p>"Ehh? Why?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I'd like to see your skills in a game setting" Keiji said</p><p>"Yes! I'll get to play finally" Sawamura said </p><p>"Awesome" Hinata said </p><p>"You guys are awfully happy considering how much you claim to hate basketball" haruka said </p><p>Sawamura and Hinata's face turned pale </p><p>"It's not what you think" they said </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't thinking anything" haruka said staring at the two</p><p>The two said teens started sweating bullets </p><p>"That's enough teasing for the moment, we should get going" kuroko said </p><p>"Fine" haruka said taking one last glance at the two before turning to collect his stuff </p><p>"Good game everyone, let's win tomorrow too" kuroko said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey shouyou" Sawamura said walking into the kitchen </p><p>"Hi" Hinata said </p><p>"What are you doing up?" Sawamura asked getting himself a bottle of water </p><p>Hinata didn't respond, he just stared at his cup of warm milk</p><p>"Was this a good choice?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Basketball?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure you noticed unless you're too dumb to even see it" Hinata asked </p><p>"Of course I noticed I'm not dumb" Sawamura said placing his bottle of water on the table </p><p>"I'm not sure if it's the right choice to be honest but we're going to have to wait and see" Sawamura said </p><p>Hinata just sighed "why is this so complicated?" He mumbled </p><p>"We could just directly ask him" Sawamura said </p><p>"That's a stupid idea" Hinata said "let's just go to bed" he said taking his cup</p><p>"Whatever you say" Sawamura said taking his bottle of water and followed Hinata to the elevator </p><p>"We are going to have to ask Tetsuya about his well-being at one point" Sawamura said </p><p>"I know" Hinata said </p><p>"Well goodnight" Sawamura said after reaching their rooms</p><p>"Goodnight" Hinata said going into his room</p><p>..................................<br/>Kuroko opened his eyes to see himself back at the movie theatre where he met his lookalike </p><p>He started hearing footsteps walking towards him but he continued staring at the huge screen in front of him. The footsteps stopped and Kuroko's intruder sat beside him</p><p>"Who are you exactly?" Kuroko asked after sometime of silence </p><p>"I'm you" </p><p>Kuroko sighed "give me your name, I don't want to keep calling you a lookalike"</p><p>"You can just call me tetsu" </p><p>"Okay tetsu what exactly are you? Cause I'm quite sure I don't have split personalities and very sure this isn't just a dream" kuroko said </p><p>"You're quite smart aren't you, but what makes you so sure that you don't have split personalities?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"Because the others experienced the same thing I did and I remember everything I do" kuroko said </p><p>"Actually, you're the only one who experienced this, the others were hallucinating, also why are you so sure you remember everything? You don't even know half of it" Tetsu said </p><p>"What?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I actually take over when you're knocked out or sleeping, that way you don't see anything or hear anything I do" Tetsu said </p><p>"I don't believe you" kuroko said </p><p>"That's what you're telling yourself Tetsuya but I have to ask. With the amount of trauma you received from your closest friends and the sport you loved with all your heart do you actually believe you'd get away without developing a little something here and there?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"And what's that something?" Kuroko asked</p><p>"You have split personality disorder but you don't know it yourself since I keep myself hidden from you" Tetsu asked </p><p>"How do I know what you're saying is not a lie?" Kuroko asked</p><p>"You can go to the hospital and get tested but I'm sure you'll end up getting hospitalized so I don't want that. You'll just have to take my word" Tetsu said </p><p>"What did you mean the other's were hallucinating?" Kuroko asked</p><p>"I might have given your friends drugs that caused them to have a strong hallucination when you were passed out on the street" Tetsu said </p><p>"What?" Kuroko asked his eyes going wide </p><p>"Yeah do actually think people won't call the hospital if they saw a bruised person laying on the ground?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"So you went back to that place after you?" Kuroko asked trailing off at the end of his sentence </p><p>"That's right Tetsuya while you were unconscious I went to you friends and gave them some drugs that will cause hallucinating even if you're not conscious" Tetsu said </p><p>Kuroko's eyes went wide connecting what the person beside him said with the stories the other three teens told him</p><p>"Why would you do such a thing?" Kuroko asked standing up and face Tetsu </p><p>"It's a small price to pay in order for you to make those people pay" Tetsu said while a smirk made its way up to his lips</p><p>"Those actions were done with your hands too so we are both culprits, we worked together for this" Tetsu said standing up and faced Kuroko who had a horrified expression </p><p>"It was a totally legal drug and their bodies didn't face any harm so you dont have to worry" Tetsu said </p><p>"You should leave" kuroko said </p><p>"That fine with me, I'll see you later then" Tetsu said and disappeared <br/>The whole theatre disappeared too</p><p>Kuroko's eyes opened to see the ceiling of his room, he turned his head to see the time which was 7:19am.<br/>They had a game at 10:30am.</p><p>Kuroko got out of his bed and went to get ready for the day ahead, the events that happened that night didn't leave his mind. They kept replaying over and over </p><p>"Tetsuya!" </p><p>Kuroko jumped while placing his hand on his ear </p><p>"Eijun that's not cool" kuroko said looking annoyed </p><p>"Well you were spacing out, the game is about to start and we need your total concentration" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yeah, I got this so don't worry" kuroko said </p><p>"What position will you be playing?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Passing" kuroko said walking towards his position on the basketball court </p><p>"Okay" Hinata said to his position </p><p>"Let's do this" Sawamura yelled</p><p>"Keep it down" haruka said </p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm excited or terrified to play with you guys" Yoshi said </p><p>"You should be excited" Hinata said grinning </p><p>Soon the game started, haruka didn't bother jumping for the ball</p><p>"Haruka! Stop being lazy and jump for the ball!" Sawamura yelled </p><p>"Why should I waste my energy when we could just steal it back?" Haruka asked </p><p>Just like what Haruka said, kuroko bumped the ball out of the opponent's hand, Yoshi picked it up and went to score a point </p><p>"See, I would have wasted my energy unnecessarily" Haruka said </p><p>"You won't be wasting your energy if you actually got the ball" Sawamura said</p><p>"Guys chill" Yoshi said </p><p>The whole game went on with the constant bickering between Sawamura and Haruka but nothing less they still won the game.</p><p>"Good job guys" Keiji said clapping his hands at the team's win </p><p>"That was awesome" Taro said smiling at the teens </p><p>"Great performance" haruichi said </p><p>"And cool moves" tachibana said </p><p>"You truly are geniuses" Zen said </p><p>"Good, because the other four games is going to win by you guys. We are not going to show up for them" Kuroko said </p><p>"Okay" the six teens said in sync </p><p>"Wait what!?" They asked after kuroko's words sinked in </p><p>"We are going to watch other prefecture matches to see what we are up against" kuroko said </p><p>"More like you want to keep your presence in the basketball world as quite as possible until the big stage" Keiji said </p><p>"And that too" kuroko said </p><p>"Alright, everyone you heard you captain" Keiji said </p><p>"This is too much pressure on us" Maro said </p><p>"Don't worry, you guys will do great" Hinata said giving the teens a thumbs up </p><p>"Yes, Kuroko trust you guys enough to leave the fate of the team in your hands so that means something" haruka said </p><p>"Don't forget to have fun while playing too" Sawamura said </p><p>"We are all going to the same home, I don't know why you just don't do this there or something" kuroko said staring at his friends </p><p>"Party pooper" Hinata said </p><p>Kuroko rolled his eyes "come on let's go" he said turning around to leave</p><p>A picture of Tetsu came to mind, he bit his bottom lip. He didn't know why he did it but was somewhat comforting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They haven't started yet" Hinata said looking down at the basketball court </p><p>"Looks like it" Sawamura said</p><p>"A miracle vs a miracle" kuroko mumbled </p><p>"That bastard Kise is obviously going to win" Haruka said </p><p>"Yeah, I played the new miracle before and he wasn't something to shout about" Hinata said "he's looking at us" </p><p>Everyone turned their attention to Seirin's bench to see Kagami looking at them</p><p>"What do we do?" Haruka asked glancing at Kuroko</p><p>"Nothing" Kuroko said still looking at Kagami</p><p>"Okay" haruka said</p><p>"Are we staying the whole time?" Sawamura asked</p><p>"No, only for the first quarter, so look carefully at your opponents" Kuroko said </p><p>"Okay" Sawamura said while nodding </p><p>"Are you sure our team is going to make it all the way to the top?" Haruka asked whispering to Kuroko</p><p>"No, they are going to lose against Seirin" Kuroko said </p><p>The three teens looked at Kuroko with a shocked expression </p><p>"No way" Hinata said </p><p>"Remember, the inter high tournament doesn't matter. What matters is the Winter Cup" kuroko said, his eyes turned back to their original colour at that moment </p><p>The other three looked at Kuroko with a shocked expression </p><p>"I'm going to need to tell you guys something when we get back to our hotel" kuroko said </p><p>"Um... does it have anything to do with your eyes suddenly turning back to blue?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Perhaps" Kuroko said staring at the game going on </p><p>"Which of the miracles do you think we'll go against first during the winter cup?" Kuroko asked</p><p>"Kagami" haruka said</p><p>"That's right" kuroko said "it's Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi" </p><p>"How do you know all this?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Simple math" Kuroko said </p><p>"There's no way you got that from just simple math" Hinata said </p><p>Kuroko ignored Hinata's statement and just stared at the game in front of them. After the first quarter kuroko signalled to the other three that it was time to leave </p><p>"I'm leaving the little tiger cub to you Shouyou" kuroko said </p><p>"Little tiger cub?" Hinata asked</p><p>"He's talking about Kagami" Haruka said </p><p>"Oh" Hinata said "what should I do with him?" He asked </p><p>"You can teach him how to put on a good fight or you can slaughter him, either one doesn't matter to me as long as we win in the end" Kuroko said taking a glance back down at the court, He saw Kise looking up at him, they made eye contact </p><p>"You got it" Hinata said </p><p>"Yeah let's go, I'm hungry" kuroko said looking away from Kise as they walked off</p><p>The four teens made their way back to their shared hotel room and ordered room service. Everyone did their own thing while waiting for their food to their room</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Sawamura asked taking a seat at the table along side everyone for their lunch </p><p>"I'm going to start with apologizing and I really what for you guys to hear me out, you can decide what you feel about me after I'm done" kuroko said </p><p>"You're scaring me" Sawamura said </p><p>"Sorry" kuroko said looking at the table </p><p>"We are ready to hear what you got to say" Hinata said </p><p>Kuroko nodded and sighed "you guys being here wasn't out for own shear will, it was planned out" kuroko said but stopped to look the teen, they looked confused </p><p>"You know what you guys experienced while you weren't conscious?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Yeah" Sawamura said slowly while looking at Kuroko with a questioning gaze </p><p>"You guys were drugged, I don't know how much doze of drugs but it was enough to pull you in a state you guys were in" kuroko said </p><p>The three teens looked at Kuroko shocked </p><p>"Why are you telling us this?" Sawamura asked looking at Kuroko with suspicion </p><p>"Also how do you know all of this?" Haruka asked </p><p>"We want answers now" Hinata said </p><p>"Well I was the one who did that and I wanted you guys to know, I'm sorry" Kuroko said </p><p>"What?" Haruka asked </p><p>"I drugged you guys while you were unconscious" kuroko said </p><p>"You're kidding right?" Sawamura asked standing up</p><p>"No" Kuroko said </p><p>"Then during that time when I couldn't walk that was your doing?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"Yeah, I apologize" kuroko said </p><p>"You apologize? You're freaking apologizing? You damn bastard don't you dare ask for forgiveness after what you just told us" Sawamura yelled</p><p>"I wasn't going to ask for forgiveness, I just wanted you guys to know" Kuroko said </p><p>"Now what? We now know" Hinata said </p><p>"I just wanted to let you know of what was going on" kuroko said </p><p>The room fell into a very tense silence, kuroko looked at Haruka for guidance but haruka looked away </p><p>"You should leave" haruka said between his gritted teeth</p><p>"Yes, you should go" Hinata said glaring at kuroko</p><p>"You guys" kuroko said looking shocked</p><p>"I said leave, get out of here. I don't want to see your face right now you monster!" Haruka yelled but soon realized what he said </p><p>Kuroko looked at him with a very shocked expression soon the expressions was replaced with one of heartbreak.</p><p>"Tets-" before haruka could finish what he wanted to say</p><p>Kuroko stood up "I'm sorry" he said taking a bow and ran out the room </p><p>"I called him a monster" haruka mumbled</p><p>"He is a monster" Sawamura yelled</p><p>"No.... h-he's not a monster" haruka said looking the other two with tears streaming down his face</p><p>"Someone who can come up with a plan like that is a monster in my books" Hinata said </p><p>"No" haruka mumbled </p><p>"We are just pawns to him" Sawamura said </p><p>"No" haruka mumbled placing his hands over his ears, the all too familiar words being said by his friends started to taunt him, the locked memories that he fought very hard to hide caught up to him </p><p>"In the end he was no different than those miracles" Sawamura and Hinata said </p><p>"Stop it" haruka yelled banging his hands on the table</p><p>Sawamura and Hinata looked at Haruka </p><p>"Tetsuya is none of that stuff" Haruka said </p><p>"You're still protecting him after what he just said?" Hinata asked </p><p>"You could have died you know that right? Those drugs could have killed you" Sawamura said </p><p>"I know" Haruka said "I freaking know that but still"</p><p>"What? But still what?" Hinata asked </p><p>"He's my friend, I know there's a reason to what's happening" Haruka said </p><p>"How can you say that about someone like that? If he was really your friend then how come he almost killed you?" Hinata yelled/ asked</p><p>"I don't know but I know there's a reason behind it" haruka said </p><p>"Are you stupid? You're telling me that emotionless bastard has a reason behind all this?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"He's not emotionless" Haruka said </p><p>"His expression is always nonchalant and how do we know he's wasn't faking it every time he did show his emotions?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Are you guys so stupid to the point of not seeing a single thing placed in front of you?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Who are you calling stupid?" Sawamura said getting defensive </p><p>"You obviously, I freaking tell you the truth of what's been going on since you can't see it with your  damn two eyes" haruka said </p><p>"What truth?" Hinata asked </p><p>"The reason why Tetsuya is attached to Maro and Taro is because the two of them keep Tetsuya in check so that he doesn't dive into the deep end and do something stupid. The things that happened in middle school affected Tetsuya more than all of us combined, he literally walks around with an open cut on his heart that's always being tormented with all the nightmare he gets and he never once showed it on his face the agony he's going through" haruka said </p><p>Hinata and Sawamura looked at Haruka shocked </p><p>"You're serious?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Yes there's something that's making sure he never forgets the pain, that's why I believe there's a reason behind this whole drug thing. I'm going to look for him and apologize I let my emotions get the better of me and called him the most horrible thing possible" haruka said standing up</p><p>"We'll come with you" Hinata said after a couple seconds of thinking. Sawamura nodded his head<br/>.....................................<br/>Kise was seating on his team bench drinking some water. His eyes started to wonder around to see what kind of people came to look at his match against Kagami.</p><p>His eyes fell on a blue haired teen who was surrounded by three other teens. For some reason he looked familiar to him.</p><p>The blue haired teen turned to look at the court and immediately made eye contact with him for a couple seconds before turning away.</p><p>Kuroko's name immediately can to his mind.</p><p>"What was he doing here? And those other three could they possibly be Haruka, Hinata and Sawamura" Kise mumbled under his breath while going into deep thoughts </p><p>The rest of the game went by really quickly but Kise's mind was elsewhere that's why they ended up losing.</p><p>"What was that?" The coach asked Kise</p><p>"I have to go, I'll explain everything later" kise said taking his stuff and ran out</p><p>Once he got outside he looked around like the four teens where waiting for him</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Midorima asked </p><p>Kise jumped a bit from midorima startling him </p><p>"I saw Kuroko and Sawamura and Nanase and Hinata" Kise said </p><p>"Why would they want to come to a basketball game when they don't play basketball anymore? And your game of all?" Midorima asked</p><p>"I don't know but I saw them" kise said</p><p>"You must have been imagining things" Midorima said </p><p>"No I wasn't imagining things, I saw them" Kise said </p><p>Before Midorima could say anything Kise's phone started ringing </p><p>"Aren't you going to answer that?" Midorima asked </p><p>"I will" kise said taking the phone out of his bag and answered it</p><p>"Hello?" Kise said but no one said anything </p><p>"Hello?" He asked again but then again no one spoke so he hanged up</p><p>"Who was it?" Midorima asked </p><p>"I don't know" kise said, his phone started ringing again</p><p>"Hello?" kise said, this time kise heard someone giggling, this creeped him out and hanged up</p><p>"What's going on?" Midorima asked</p><p>"I don" before kise finished his sentence his phone rang signalling he had a message </p><p>He opened it to see a blacked out video but there was music playing, then someone started to sing. They were singing the well know song London bridge, the person voice was nice to the ear and relaxing</p><p>London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down<br/>London bridge is falling down my fair lady<br/>Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones<br/>Build it up with sticks and stones my fair lady</p><p>After that the song turned creepy and the words changed</p><p>Leave him in there and let him burn, let him burn, let him burn <br/>Leave him in there and let him burn, my fair lady</p><p>Kise immediately stopped the song </p><p>"That got dark real quick" midorima said </p><p>"I wonder who is the person doing this" kise said looking at his phone </p><p>........................................<br/>A certain blue haired teen was sitting on the swing in an empty park. He was humming to the melody of London bridge is falling down</p><p>"Nee Tetsuya, what do you think is Kise's reaction to our gift?" Tetsu asked opening the eyes of the body he shares with Tetsuya. His eyes were crimson red and he had a smirk on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nee Tetsuya, what do you think is Kise's reaction to our gift?" Tetsu asked opening the eyes of the body he shares with Tetsuya. His eyes were crimson red and he had a smirk on his lips.</p><p>He stood up and started to ballroom dance around on his own <br/>He started to sing </p><p>London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down<br/>London bridge is falling down my fair lady <br/>Take a key and lock him up, lock him up, lock him up<br/>Take a key and lock him up my fair lady <br/>Leave him in there and let him burn, let him burn, let him burn<br/>Leave him in there and let him burn my fair lady </p><p>"Tetsuya! There you are!" </p><p>Tetsu turned around to see Hinata, Sawamura and Haruka </p><p>"What shall I do Tetsuya?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"Tetsuya!" The teens yelled running towards him</p><p>"I'll leave you to them Tetsuya, I'll see you tonight we have some catching up to do" Tetsu mumbled </p><p>He left the controls to Tetsuya but he didn't take them which made Tetsuya's body faint </p><p>"Tetsuya" Sawamura yelled and got in time to catch Kuroko's body before it hit the ground </p><p>.......................................<br/>"Tetsuya get yourself together, I can't afford you developing other personalities" Tetsu said taking a seat in front of Tetsuya </p><p>Kuroko looked at Tetsu "what do you want with me?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I need you in order to function, without you I'd lose control so I want you to stop acting so damn weak" Tetsu said </p><p>"You are very different from me, the only thing that we share is our face however, you hold red hair and crimson red eyes" Kuroko said </p><p>"So?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"You could pass for a psychopath, am I right? That's why you need me, that's why you can never dream of getting rid of me" Kuroko said </p><p>"Why do you think that?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"Because I'm the only thing that keeps you from turning into a real monster" Kuroko said </p><p>Tetsu started laughing "I like the way you think Tetsuya, this is why you're the only one who'll be able to bring such a creature like myself to life" Tetsu said "don't forget, I'm the embodiment of all your messed up feelings and thoughts, that is why I am the way I am" </p><p>"I see so I am twisted" Kuroko said </p><p>"That's right, the only reason you're so pure and nice is because you created another part of you that held all you ill intentions and that part is me" Tetsu said </p><p>"I see" Tetsuya said standing up </p><p>"Yes, now that we have a mutual understanding I'll tell you what We are going to do. We are going to give Akashi a little message. I'm sure he understands our state considering how he has two personalities too" Tetsu said </p><p>"No way, I want nothing to do with that guy" Tetsuya said </p><p>Tetsu stood up and walked towards Kuroko, he punched him on the stomach. The he started hitting him left and right </p><p>"Why did you give me all your guts and turn yourself into a weakling? Did those stupid miracles convince you that your weak is that why?" Tetsu asked kicking Tetsuya to the point of throwing up blood </p><p>"We are going to Akashi, I don't care if you approve or not" Tetsu said </p><p>"Bastard" Tetsuya mumbled </p><p>"That's right Tetsuya, we are a bastard" Tetsu said walking away </p><p>"Sleep tight Tetsuya, I'm going to need you to take over this body in the morning" Tetsu said before disappearing </p><p>..................................<br/>Kuroko's eyes shot open, he looked at around to see everyone sound asleep. He then stood up and walked toward the bathroom turning the lights on and turned to look at his reflection.</p><p>His hair was red and his eyes were crimson red </p><p>"I'll be going now Tetsuya, I'll make sure those people regret the day they made you creat a being like me" Tetsu said turning the lights off and walked out the room</p><p>Tetsu called a cab to Kyoto, once he arrived he paid the cab driver and got out. He then pulled his hoodie over his head and walked towards the Akashi resident, once he arrived he stood there looking at the place </p><p>"What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind kuroko </p><p>Tetsu turned around to see Akashi standing there </p><p>"You're smart as ever, Akashi or should I say Seijuro" Tetsu said </p><p>"You have some guts to show you face here Kuroko" Seijuro said </p><p>"I know, I'm the embodiment of guts" Tetsu said </p><p>"You're different from what I remember" Seijuro said </p><p>"How rude of me, I'm Kuroko Tetsu, I'm the side Tetsuya kept away from the light" Tetsu said </p><p>Seijuro looked at Tetsu before he started laughing </p><p>"So Tetsuya was hiding an ugly side of his while he was with us" Seijuro said </p><p>"No, more like you guys helped him create it. Then he created me" Tetsu said </p><p>"Once again Tetsuya presents a disgusting thing I didn't see coming" Seijuro said </p><p>"That's right, I just wanted to give you and Akashi a little gift. I hope it's up to your liking" Tetsu said holding out an envelope </p><p>Seijuro took it and opened it. His lips turned into a smirk, he then pulled Tetsu close to him </p><p>"I look forward to it, show us what kind of monster we created. I'll be waiting" Seijuro said </p><p>"With pleasure" Tetsu said taking Seijuro's hand off him</p><p>"This battle will end once the winter cup is finished until then I'm going to break your minions apart so you better not say anything about my existence in the basketball world" Tetsu said </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm looking forward to the show you're going to put up but I am going to warn them to be careful and to keep their mental state in check. If they can't do that much it's their lose but I'm for sure going to enjoy this" Seijuro said </p><p>"Of course you will, after all I've created this plan with you in mind Seijuro Akashi" Tetsu said taking Seijuro's hand and kissed his wrist </p><p>"You're still my dog to the very end no matter how much I abandon you" Seijuro said </p><p>"Don't think so highly of yourself Seijuro, a dog can come back and kill its master so don't think they are always loyal no matter what" Tetsu said letting go of Seijuro's hand And started to walk away </p><p>"Tell Tetsuya I said hi" Seijuro said </p><p>"And tell Akashi I sent my regards" Tetsu said waving his hand up in the air before putting both hands in his pockets</p><p>"You never stop to amuse me Tetsuya, but the fact I can't know what goes on in that pretty head of yours pisses me off. That's why I wanted to break you but it seems I have failed. However I'm going to see something very pleasant so I guess it was a success of some sort" Seijuro mumbled, his lips where twitching up, he entered his household and went straight to his room</p><p>"Looks like your best friend will be your enemy from now on Akashi, what are you going to do?" Seijuro asked looking at the full moon that was clear in the sky </p><p>"You bastard, you'll pay if you do anything to Tetsuya. You've already done enough as it is" Akashi said </p><p>"Don't forget yourself Akashi, It's because of your obsession with Tetsuya you're here today, what did you think will happen when another personality comes along, did you think I would love him the way you did?" Seijuro said </p><p>"You sadist bastard" Akashi said </p><p>"Tetsuya is really an amusing person" Seijuro said </p><p>"Seijuro you better stop whatever you're plotting" Akashi said </p><p>"Ehh? Why? I mean Tetsu is planning things so why can't I?" Seijuro said </p><p>"You freaking assisted in his creation of cause he'll plan things but I'm telling you that you better not plan anything concerning those two" Akashi said </p><p>"All right, I'll do that since I don't want our cute little cousin hating us more than he does" Seijuro said </p><p>"You're the reason he hates us so mind you damn business and stay away from Tetsuya" Akashi said </p><p>"Ehh?" Seijuro said </p><p>"Don't give me that crap" Akashi said </p><p>"Alright, alright, I did go too far and I was at fault for not listening to you or letting you take control" Seijuro said </p><p>"You're disgusting" Akashi said </p><p>"That's a harsh thing to call yourself" Seijuro said </p><p>"If I could get rid of you, I would have done it a long time ago" Akashi said </p><p>"But you can't, also I can't believe you're blaming me for Tetsuya's split personalities. The split personality literally runs in the family" Seijuro said </p><p>"He didn't show any signs of having any then you went and messed with him, tch" Akashi said </p><p>"Yeah, yeah" Seijuro said "I'm going to sleep so goodnight"</p><p>"And stop calling Tetsuya disgusting and stuff" Akashi said </p><p>"But he is disgusting, how can someone be so unpredictable?" Seijuro asked </p><p>"I'm not going to tell you this again" Akashi said </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I got it now I'm sleeping for real" Seijuro said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi's pov<br/>The very first time I met Tetsuya was in preschool. He was some shy kid who looked weak, I couldn't careless about him so I didn't bother interacting with him when it wasn't necessary.</p><p>The second time was when my aunt came to visit, she introduced Tetsuya as her son this was how I was introduced to my only cousin. I remember that day he was holding tightly to his bunny while gripping on his mother's leg refusing to get close to anyone or be separated from his mother.</p><p>I thought he was just a crybaby who couldn't do anything by himself that's why he attached himself  to his mother.</p><p>When we went back to school I felt so awkward ignoring him while having the knowledge of us being cousins but that fact didn't seem to bother him at all, he never once looked my way or tried to make a conversation with me which annoyed me a lot.</p><p>So I went to him, he just stared at me while I was ranting at him. At the end of the day he didn't utter a single word to me. That became our daily routine, I would always go up to him and talk while he just stared blankly at me without uttering a single word.</p><p>"Is it because we are cousins that you're making all this effort to know me?" That was the very first thing he said to me, that day our parents took us to the park and his mother gave him a lecture about not talking to me</p><p>I believe that's when I truly fell, that's when I lost direction and obsession started to creep in. I wanted to know what this fragile looking boy was hiding. <br/>I started snooping around, I'd spy on him from time to time and the more I knew the more I wanted to know. I became completely wrapped around Tetsuya's business </p><p>"Hey don't you think it's only fair to tell me about yourself when you know a lot of things about me?" Tetsuya asked that very question on our first day of elementary school. It startled me, I started wondering since when did he know all the things I was doing.<br/>"Okay I'll tell you about myself" I said <br/>"You promise?" Tetsuya asked <br/>"Yeah" I said </p><p>"Give me your hand" Tetsuya said <br/>I gave him my hand, he took it and kissed my wrist "this is a promise we can never break" he said <br/>From then on we became inseparable, we became best of the best friends.<br/>We did everything together and we stayed over each other's places a lot.</p><p>Then middle school came. Tetsuya found a friend, this didn't seat well with me but I kept quiet.<br/>One friend turned into two, two turned to three soon five people were hanging around him.<br/>This pissed me off, it felt like Tetsuya was slipping away from me and that's why I recruited Tetsuya to the basketball team.<br/>His five friends joined too but I was willing to deal with that since I finally got close to Tetsuya again.</p><p>Then it happened, I suddenly became aggressive. I wanted Tetsuya to look at me only, I wanted his eyes on me alone even if it meant breaking him, this was how Seijuro slowly appeared. He made his existence known slowly that's why it took me a lot of time to catch on to what was going on.</p><p>When I caught on it was too late, Seijuro took over and I no longer had control of what was going on.<br/>I watched him act on my twisted wishes that where boiling up inside me. I don't know why the other four acted the way they did but for me I knew the reason.<br/>Seijuro started screwing around with Tetsuya, soon he messed with Hinata, Haruka and Sawamura in order to get to Tetsuya.</p><p>Seijuro got gratification out of Tetsuya's pain, he liked how Tetsuya would beg him to stop, he liked all the attention he got from Tetsuya he enjoyed it very much way too much and all I could do was sit down and watch.</p><p>I tried talking to Seijuro, I tried stopping him but he never listened. So I had watched as my worst desires coming to life. Tetsuya was slipping away even more, Seijuro realized this fact too late when Tetsuya left. </p><p>This made him angry but all I could do was curse him. I blamed him for making my Tetsuya leave. But I knew Seijuro was part of me so I was at fault too. There's many times where I wanted to go to where Tetsuya was, there's many times where I had to stop Seijuro from going to Tetsuya's place.</p><p>We had to sit on the actions we did, I wished so much for Tetsuya to get revenge on us so that we could be even but wishing was futile. Or so I thought.</p><p>I started getting a feeling that my wish will be granted. This feeling started after reading that stupid article that romanticized our whole group. It disgusted me considering what happened, so I cut the whole thing up. It made me so angry that I ended up stabbing my scissors on the table. I had no right to feel remorseful for my actions, I had no right to feel any type of emotion concerning the people I've done wrong but I couldn't help but feel anger boiling up inside me. </p><p>When I saw Tetsuya standing in front of my gate I was shocked but that stupid Seijuro would rather act tough than swallow his pride and openly acknowledge his wrong doings. I soon found out that this Tetsuya wasn't my Tetsuya, this Tetsuya was something I've created with my very own hands. So hearing Seijuro call Tetsuya disgusting make me mad, Seijuro had no right to say such things but then again he was full of pride to tell Tetsuya what he truly meant.</p><p>Tetsuya gave Seijuro an envelope, what was written in it was like a wish being granted to me. I was happy and I made a silent promise to make sure you're satisfied with your revenge. I'll be fine with being his enemy for the moment as long as it leads to us being close once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tetsuya" Haruka said, he was seating by the table looking at Tetsu who just walked in</p><p>"What is it?" Tetsu asked </p><p>Haru stared at Tetsu for a bit "who are you?" He asked </p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm Tetsuya" Tetsu said </p><p>"No, you're not Tetsuya" Haruka said staring at Tetsu intensely</p><p>"What are you saying? It's me Tetsuya are you still mad at me?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"What's going on?" Sawamura asked seating up</p><p>"Can you please keep it down" Hinata said </p><p>"Hey look at this person and tell me who it is" haruka said pointing at Tetsu</p><p>"That's obviously Tetsuya" the two teens said </p><p>"Why did you dye your hair?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"I can't believe you guys are this dumb" haruka said looking at the two in disbelief </p><p>"You better start talking while I'm still being nice" haruka said glaring at Tetsu </p><p>"Alright, I guess there's no use hiding it. I'm kuroko Tetsu pleasures. I'm Tetsuya's other side that took form and the mastermind behind your get together" Tetsu said with a sinister grin </p><p>"What?" Sawamura and Hinata yelled now wide awake</p><p>"Huh?" Haruka said </p><p>"Oh looks like he's awake, I'll be going now see ya" Tetsu said then switched with kuroko returning his hair and eyes to blue </p><p>"Huh? What's going on?" Kuroko asked looking around confusion very clear on his face</p><p>"Wait Tetsu" Kuroko said rushing to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see no trace of his counterpart left showing </p><p>"Where did he go? Did he actually go there? Damn it, this is messed up"  kuroko said looking around anxiously like he's going to get an answer somewhere somehow</p><p>"Tetsuya" haruka said behind him stood Sawamura and Hinata </p><p>Kuroko subconsciously moved back while looking at them</p><p>"Remember this Tetsuya, it's your fault those friends of yours are going through this. They are suffering because of you" Akashi's voice rang inside Kuroko's head</p><p>Kuroko moved his hands over his ears to try and silence the voice but to no avail, the voice seems to get louder and louder</p><p>"Tetsuya" haruka said approaching kuroko </p><p>"Stay away!" Kuroko yelled stopping haruka in his tracks</p><p>"Please stay away from me" kuroko said looking at the other three with tears flowing down his face</p><p>In all the years they knew each other this was the first time ever kuroko has ever expressed anything with tears</p><p>"No!" Sawamura yelled while walking up to kuroko "I won't stay away, you're going to know how mad I am at you and you're going to explain yourself properly and I'll tell you how really mad I am at you but then I forget everything and we become best friends again" </p><p>"Are stupid?" Kuroko asked "the reason you guys where subjected to such bullying in the first place was because of me. Everything from the very beginning is my fault, I should have just stayed with Akashi, I should have avoided you guys at all costs" </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Sawamura asked his expression turning serious </p><p>"It's all my fault" kuroko said walking past everyone to back into the other room </p><p>"Where are you going?" Hinata asked </p><p>"Out, I'll stay at my aunt's place" kuroko said heading for the door after putting a jacket on</p><p>"We are going to talk this out, you can't leave" haruka said standing in front of the door to block kuroko from leaving </p><p>"What more do you want to talk about? You already know everything" kuroko said </p><p>"No, you're going to tell us everything you know about this situation. We have the right to know" haruka said </p><p>Kuroko stared at him only to realize he won't be able to go anywhere, he looked at the other two to see them nodding in agreement to haruka's statement</p><p>"Akashi is my cousin, he has another side of him called Seijuro. Seijuro started bullying you guys to get to me, I tried stopping him but he won't listen also Seijuro is the embodiment of Akashi's feelings and wishes that he hid in the dark or never voiced. I'm sorry for everything, I'll get out of your sight and will never show my face in front of you guys again" kuroko said and looked at haruka "can I leave now?"</p><p>"So you guys are cousins" haruka said not moving </p><p>"Yes" kuroko said </p><p>"To be fair we did get letters warning us to stay away from you or horrible things will happen to us" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yeah we decided not to listen to the warning so you can't say it's your fault when we ignored the warning ourselves" Hinata said </p><p>"Who is Tetsu?" Haruka asked </p><p>"You know Tetsu?" Kuroko asked looking a bit shocked </p><p>"Yeah, we met him a little while ago" haruka said </p><p>"Tetsu is someone like Seijuro. The personality created by the owner's desires and wishes. But it turns out we both held messed up desires and wished that's why it turned out like this. I wasn't aware of his existence for a while since he's been doing stuff while I was unconscious" kuroko said </p><p>"So does that mean Tetsu is the one responsible of drugging us and stuff?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"Yeah but even if he's the one responsible I'm still more responsible since Tetsu is someone who I created with my desires and wished so at the end of the day the blame falls on me" kuroko said </p><p>"I dont know how I feel about all this but you're my friend always was and always be, I said hurtful things to you out of anger I'm sorry for that, it wasn't right for me to call you a monster no matter how angry I was. It was totally wrong of me so please don't leave, we've come this far might as well finish and if Tetsu acts up we'll put him in his place, let's play basketball and show those miracles how badly they messed up" Haruka said </p><p>Kuroko looked at Hinata and Sawamura to see them avoiding making eye contact with him </p><p>"Sorry" kuroko said shaking his head no</p><p>"Oh okay" haruka said stepping aside </p><p>Kuroko left the room and headed towards the elevator, he pressed the down button </p><p>"Don't go" Sawamura and Hinata both said grabbing Kuroko's hands </p><p>"Huh?" Kuroko said </p><p>"Don't go, let's play basketball together captain" the two said </p><p>"Sorry but it's best if I leave" kuroko said </p><p>"I really don't understand what your reasoning is and I honestly do kinda blame you for everything but I'll be a very crappy friend if I let something like effect our friendship. I'm not gonna and say I'm okay with everything that happened but you're still my friend and I want to understand what's going through your head. I also haven't been a good friend to you like haruka has but I want to change that, we still have many memories to make so you have to stay" Sawamura said tightening his hold on Kuroko's hand </p><p>"Me too, I look up to you and your one of the best basketball players I've ever seen, and to be honest I haven't been the best friend you could be proud of and I want to change that. I'm a selfish person and so is Eijun and Haru so we can't really judge you for being selfish too even if it comes across as manipulative and down right crappy but we can't expect only good things out of our friendship and I have realized that with what happened so Tetsuya please don't leave. I'm not asking you as a member of the team or as someone who was tricked into all this but I'm asking you as a friend who wants to work things out" Hinata said </p><p>"We can't abandon each other after what we all went through" haruka said standing behind the three teens</p><p>"What if I do something to you guys again" kuroko asked </p><p>"That's a risk we are willing to take if it means you stay" the three other teens said </p><p>"I'll stay but if any of you guys ever tell me to leave, I'll leave right away and I will stay very far away" kuroko said </p><p>"Okay" the other three teens said pulling kuroko into a group hug</p><p>"Thank you" </p><p>Sawamura, Hinata and Haruka let go of kuroko and stared at him</p><p>"Thank you for trying to understand, I know I'm not in the right to say this since I was behind everything but thank you very much being beside Tetsuya through all of this. I'm so glad he has friends like you guys in his life" </p><p>"You're Tetsu right?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Yep that's me" Tetsu said waving at Hinata </p><p>"You don't seem like a bad guy" Sawamura said </p><p>"Well I'm very found of you just like how Tetsuya is even tho I might showcase it in a very bad way" Tetsu said </p><p>"You drugged us to get everyone together" Haruka said </p><p>Tetsu laughed a bit "I'm going to sleep now, I'll give Tetsuya back to you" Tetsu said </p><p>Kuroko blinked for a bit "what were you guys talking about? I couldn't hear you" kuroko said </p><p>"Nothing much don't worry about it" Hinata said </p><p>"Let's go to bed it's still in the middle of the night and we still have to go see midorima's game tomorrow" haruka said</p><p>"Okay" the other three said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be careful" Midorima read the message sent to him by Akashi, him and his team was about to play their opponent when he got the cryptic message </p><p>"Be careful of what?" Takao who was sitting beside Midorima asked </p><p>" I don't know at the moment however this is a warning from Akashi himself so that means something is going to happen" midorima said </p><p>"What are you guys doing? The game is about to start" Otsubo said </p><p>"Right" midorima said putting his phone back into his bag and walked onto the court </p><p>"Midorima!!" Sawamura yelled causing everyone to look towards him </p><p>Midorima did the same, his eyes widened a bit seeing the four members who disappeared back in middle school</p><p>"What are they doing here?" Midorima asked his eyes going wide, guilt started filling him up </p><p>"Isn't that the long lost members of the generation of miracles?" Takao asked remembering the article talking about the generation of miracles </p><p>"Huh?" The other members of the team said looking shocked </p><p>"You better not lose to anyone because I'll be the one to put you to shame!!!!" Sawamura yelled out loud</p><p>"Which one is that?" Miyajj asked </p><p>"Sawamura Eijun, position: shooting guard. We worked together back in Teiko but he transferred to a different school and started playing baseball, I wanted to go see him but I felt like it would be inappropriate for me to show up" Midorima said </p><p>"Why would it be inappropriate? Did something happen no one knows about?" Takao asked while laughing </p><p>"That's right, I did something very terrible to them especially Sawamura, I took his trust and trampled all over it, I have no right to show my face In front of them" Midorima said shocking everyone in his team</p><p>Midorima looked straight at Sawamura "I will not lose" he said out loud for everyone to hear </p><p>"You better because the only one you're allowed to lose to is me!" Sawamura yelled</p><p>"You're so cold" Takao said </p><p>"How?" Midorima asked </p><p>"I will not lose" Takao said imitating Midorima "you said that in the coldest way possible even more cold than you usually do"</p><p>"Huh? I was very remorseful and kind while saying it" Midorima said </p><p>"No" Midorima's teammates said shaking their heads no which surprised Midorima </p><p>"I see" Midorima said while looking at Sawamura who was grinning while giving him a thumbs up </p><p>"Is it possible for someone to forgive you after doing something really terrible to them?" Midorima asked</p><p>"What terrible thing can you have possibly done? Bully them?" Takao once again said while laughing but stopped when he saw the more than serious expression on Midorima's face </p><p>"Seriously? Bullying? I mean sure someone can forgive their bully and be friends with them but I never thought you'd be that type of person" Takao said </p><p>"During that time things weren't going well for me so I ended up taking my anger and frustrations out on them because of that I believe I don't deserve to be forgiven" Midorima said </p><p>Takao was about to say something but was stopped by Midorima "the game is starting let's focus"  Midorima said </p><p>"Right" Takao said</p><p>"So I was right, I knew I saw you guys" kise said joining the four teens who were watching the game that's starting </p><p>"Look who decided to show his face" Hinata said folding his arms </p><p>"Are you still mad at me? You can't be mad at me right?" Kise asked </p><p>"Did you like my present?" Tetsu who switched with kuroko asked </p><p>"Huh?" Kise said looking confused </p><p>"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady" Tetsu sang </p><p>"So it was you" kise said while frowning </p><p>"Lock him up and let him burn, let him burn, let him burn, lock him up and let him burn my fair lady" Tetsu sang once again </p><p>"You sent him that?" Haruka asked</p><p>"Hi hi, haruka darling long time no see" Tetsu said turning around and tried to go in for a kiss but was blocked by haruka's hand</p><p>"It's been less that 24hrs Tetsu, also why did you do that?" Haruka aksed </p><p>"Tetsu?" Sawamura, Hinata and kise asked</p><p>"You guys need to keep up" haruka said looking at Sawamura and Hinata </p><p>"My love why are you being like this?" Tetsu asked</p><p>"Why you acting like that all of a sudden?" Hinata asked </p><p>"I saw this drama before and a woman was acting like that so I wanted to try it out" Tetsu said dropping the lovers act and turned to look at kise</p><p>"Hi kise it's nice to see you again" Tetsu said waving his hand </p><p>"Again?" Sawamura asked </p><p>"Yep, kise was the very first person I talked to after my creation but of course he didn't know that" Tetsu said </p><p>"What did you tell him?" Hinata asked </p><p>"I just said I'll shove my leg up his ass if he continues talking crap about me and I beat him up as a warning" Tetsu said </p><p>"So you're the one responsible for coming to school with bandages that time" Sawamura said </p><p>"Yea, it's not like I was pissed because of him bad mouthing us but what pissed me off was the fact he was only doing it because everyone else was doing it and he would always look worriedly towards us after doing it. If he's going to bully us he better do it properly" Tetsu said "Ugh thinking about it makes my blood boil" </p><p>"Didn't they bully us because they thought we were weak?" Hinata asked </p><p>"That's one of the factors however someone can't wake up one day and decide to bully their close friends for being weak. They were pushed by something to act like that, for example Seijuro was acting on his twisted love for me. But since the bullying started our performance rate dropped which pissed him off and made him think we are not taking basketball seriously so it results in more bullying while they start believing talent is required to play basketball. Then all the emotions and reasonings started getting mixed up which results in complete corruption of thinking and doing things. In terms of our team they started believing only skilled and strong basketball players should play, they forgot the reason why it all started in the beginning and it starts being about power and bang power corruption took over, even the ever so naive kise couldn't avoid the corruption" Tetsu said </p><p>"Um... I couldn't keep up with what you just said, it was way too long" Sawamura said </p><p>"Sorry I was rambling on and on don't think about it" Tetsu said before before turning to kise </p><p>"Hi I'm kuroko Tetsu I'm Tetsuya's wonderful protector and other personality. I'd like to personally thank you for helping in my creation so I hope you liked my present" Tetsu said grinning </p><p>"Why did you do that?" Kise asked </p><p>"Because I knew you'd ignore me if I sent you a normal message but your heart and mind goes crazy when something unexpected happens so I just couldn't help but creep you out, I wish I was there to see it" Tetsu said </p><p>"Okay that's enough, bring Tetsuya back" haruka said </p><p>"Yeah, I agree with Haru" Hinata said </p><p>"Ehh? Why? We are having fun hanging out also Tetsuya can hear everything being said so it's all good" Tetsu said </p><p>"You acting all cheery is unsettling considering your true nature so we'd rather have the nonchalant Tetsuya in control" haruka said</p><p>"Aww why do you hate me so?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"After everything you did you should be glad we didn't do anything" Sawamura said </p><p>"You bring up a good point, okay I'll switch with Tetsuya, bye bye" Tetsu said then switched with Tetsuya </p><p>"My cheeks hurt" kuroko said rubbing his cheeks </p><p>"Maybe you should smile more, I bet your muscles became stiff from you not smiling" Hinata said </p><p>"What are you talking about? I smile" kuroko said </p><p>"I'm confused" kise said </p><p>"Tell us honestly did you do what you did because you wanted to or did you do it to fit in with everyone else?" Hinata asked </p><p>Kise looked down at the ground not answering the question </p><p>"Tch" Hinata clicked his tongue "I hate cowards like you only doing something because someone else is doing it" he said </p><p>"Hin" </p><p>"Don't, just don't. I'm leaving" Hinata said walking past kise </p><p>"I'm coming too, i already told Midorima what I wanted to say" Sawamura said following Hinata out </p><p>Haruka looked at Kuroko to see what he'll be doing</p><p>"I'm sorry" kise mumbled </p><p>Tetsu who once again had control walked over to kise and punched him </p><p>"I'll forgive you after I make you suffer" Tetsu said punching kise on the stomach next then kicked him on his side ribs before twisting his hand threw him down on the floor</p><p>"I hate people like you the most. Kise that video I sent you was a warning, i won't let go until you know the pain we've been through. I will hunt you your dreams just like how you and everyone hunted ours" Tetsu said kicking kise </p><p>"Tetsu that's enough" haruka said pulling Tetsu away from kise </p><p>"You better tell Aomine and everyone else that I will personally make them pay for making Tetsuya suffer, they'll pay the price every single one of them including you" Tetsu said releasing himself from haruka's hold and walked away </p><p>"You guys have woken up a sleeping monster however I do agree with him on the fact that you guys will pay for what you did. Tetsuya suffered a lot from what happened back then also I'm quite disappointed in you I thought you'd be someone who doesn't blindly follow what everyone does but I guess I'm was wrong" haruka said before following Tetsu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calm down" haruka said staring at Tetsu who was fuming</p><p>"Tch" Tetsu clicked his tongue </p><p>"Tetsu" haruka said </p><p>"He's gone" kuroko said now in control</p><p>Haruka stared at kuroko who was stared back </p><p>"Oh" haruka said </p><p>"Yeah" kuroko said looking away </p><p>"This is weird and I cannot get used to it" haruka said </p><p>"I know, it feels weird for me too" kuroko said </p><p>"Hey guys let's go get something to eat" Sawamura yelled with Hinata locked on his arm</p><p>"Yeah let's go" kuroko said </p><p>The four teens walked for a while until they came across a restaurant but the only problem was it looked quite expensive <br/>Haruka, Hinata and Sawamura turned to look at kuroko</p><p>"Why are you looking at me? I'm not rich" kuroko said walking into the restaurant </p><p>"Stop lying" the three said following kuroko </p><p>"Stop right there, this isn't a place for kids like you" someone said </p><p>"Why?" Kuroko asked staring straight at the man</p><p>"It's an expensive place and I'm sure you can't afford it" the man said looking smug</p><p>"Mhm I see" kuroko said while talking out his phone and dialled a number </p><p>"Who are you calling?" Haruka asked </p><p>"My lawyer" kuroko said </p><p>"Hello"</p><p>"Mrs sakura I would like for you to wait hold on a minute please" kuroko said </p><p>"What's your name?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"I'm Obara Raiden" the man said as proud as can be </p><p>"Right, I want to sue a man called obara raiden and a restaurant called ******** for emotional abuse and defamation" kuroko said shocking his friends </p><p>"Okay,I'll work on it and bring it to court" Mrs sakura said </p><p>"Thank you" kuroko said hanging up</p><p>"I never seen him as one to be petty" Hinata whispered to Sawamura and haruka </p><p>"You learning new things everyday" Sawamura whispered </p><p>"Ha! You think you can sue me? A little twigg like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh" Obara asked </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I said if a little twiiiaaahhhh Mrs kuroko" Obara said turning around to see a red haired lady with an angry expression </p><p>"What can I do for you mrs? Would you like some more wine or" Obara said acting all nice</p><p>"What did you say about my son you little insect" Mrs kuroko asked glaring at the man</p><p>"Little insect?" Sawamura, Hinata and haruka thought </p><p>"Did she just call Tetsuya his son?" Sawamura asked</p><p>"Hey mom" kuroko said </p><p>"Hello darling, I missed you so much why didn't you answer my calls?" Mrs kuroko said pulling kuroko into a tight hug </p><p>"What calls? You never called" kuroko said </p><p>"What are you saying? Your dad and I called you everyday" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Wait I think I know who the culprit is" kuroko said</p><p>"Culprit?" Mrs kuroko asked </p><p>"It's Tetsu my other personality" kuroko said </p><p>"You know about your other personalities" Mrs kuroko asked </p><p>"What are you talking about?" The four teens asked </p><p>When kuroko's mother was about to say something but stopped when she heard the teens stomach growling</p><p>"Let's take a seat, you guys must be hungry" Mrs kuroko said glaring at Obara before walking past him followed my the four teens</p><p>"Who were you here with?" Kuroko asked</p><p>"I was here for a business lunch with someone but they left a couple minutes ago" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Order whatever you want it's on me" </p><p>The four teens looked through the menu to see if something catches their interest </p><p>"Hi what would you like to have today" the waiter asked stopping by their table </p><p>"I'll have the grilled mackerel with plain rice and cold green tea, for entree I'll take a mackerel salad" haruka said</p><p>"Okay, I'll have pork buns for entree and for the main dish I'll have tamago kake gohan, I'd like orange juice to accompany both dishes" Hinata said </p><p>"I'll have sushi for entree and I'll have crab meat with plain rice and a glass of fruit punch juice for both of them" Sawamura said</p><p>"I'll just have the special sandwich with 3 vanilla milkshakes" kuroko said </p><p>"Alright coming right up" the waiter said leaving the table</p><p>"So what other personality where you talking about?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"It's nothing" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Mom, don't lie to me. You clear stated that I have other personalities" kuroko said </p><p>"I guess I can't hide it from you forever" </p><p>"I'm all ears" kuroko said </p><p>"You know how you can't remember most of your childhood and how you always told me how you don't know how you got school or other places and stuff" </p><p>"Yeah" kuroko said </p><p>"Well...that's due to your other personalities, there were two of them. One was really shy and we called him Tete and the other one was smart but didn't care much about people around him we called him Tesu. You didn't remember most things a lot of time because those two would take over" </p><p>"Wait does Tetsu know about this other personalities?" Haruka asked looking at kuroko </p><p>"I don't know but he once told me not to go and have more personalities so he must know something" kuroko said </p><p>"Who is Tetsu?" Mrs kuroko asked </p><p>"He's Tetsuya's new and active personality. Tetsuya can see everything he's doing and they switch constantly but Tetsu seems to have a short fuse and is very aggressive" haruka said </p><p>"Wait so the reason you took me to hospitals a lot was because...." kuroko said looking at his mom</p><p>"To find a way to make your split personalities go away but I'm not sure if it worked however I know they disappeared during you last year of elementary" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Isn't this a normal thing in our family?" Kuroko asked </p><p>"Yes however your case wasn't normal at all, I think that's why Seijuro started obsessing over you. He knew there was something going on with you, we never told him about your condition but he was able to pick up that something wasn't clicking quiet right when it came to you" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Okay, that's enough I think my head is starting to hurt. I received too much news as it is" kuroko said </p><p>"You're right" Mrs kuroko said </p><p>"Here you go" the waiter said placing everyone's entree and Kuroko's sandwich in front of them along side their drinks </p><p>The group eat in silence, haruka passed kuroko worried glances once in a while but no one said a word during the whole lunch period</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tetsuya" haruka said waking a sleeping Tetsuya up </p><p>"Yes my darling" Tetsu said sitting up</p><p>"Why are you in control?" Haruka asked raising his eyebrow</p><p>"And why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? Do you perhaps want to have a little affair with me?" Tetsu asked wiggling his eyebrows </p><p>"I get that you're Tetsuya's personality but don't you think you're a bit too extreme, I don't really see him acting the way you do" haruka said </p><p>"Of course you don't because it's only for you my love" Tetsu pursing his lips for a kiss only to get shoved away by haruka </p><p>"Give me Tetsuya" haruka said </p><p>"Sorry can't do, he's asleep right now but if you're curious about something you can just ask me" Tetsu said giving haruka a grin </p><p>"This is not a question I want to ask but I need an answer for it now" haruka said </p><p>"What is it?" Tetsu asked tilting his head a bit </p><p>"Are you by any chance....." Haruka said the whispered something that Tetsu couldn't hear</p><p>"What's that? I didn't quite catch it" Tetsu said </p><p>"I asked if Tetsuya is by any chance in love with me?" Haruka asked feeling a bit embarrassed for voicing out his thoughts </p><p>"Why do you ask?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"I don't know, I just wanted to know" Haruka said </p><p>"Why do you wanna know? Are you in love with him?" Tetsu asked </p><p>"Am I?" Haruka asked </p><p>"Don't ask me, I don't know what goes on in your head" Tetsu said laying back down on the bed "think about it yourself and ask Tetsuya yourself if he loves you or not"</p><p>"Oh....wait hold on don't sleep I still have something important to talk to you about" haruka said </p><p>"If it's about the other personalities then forget it, I don't know what they are doing or where they are so don't ask me about it" Tetsu said hitting the nail on the head to what haruka wanted to know</p><p>"Oh, that was a waste" haruka said </p><p>"Yes it was, now goodnight" Tetsu said closing his eyes and went to sleep </p><p>Haruka went over to his bed and went to sleep as well. Morning came by pretty quickly, the four got ready and ate breakfast before they made their way to see Aomine's match and later on murasakibara's match </p><p>"look he's over there" Sawamura said pointing at Aomine who was currently talking to momoi </p><p>"Hey Aomine!" Hinata yelled out loud catching the attention of everyone on the court </p><p>"Aren't you a bit to cheery?" Tetsu asked not bothering to look at Aomine </p><p>"When are you bringing back Tetsuya?" Hinata asked staring at Tetsu</p><p>"Like I said Tetsuya is still asleep, let him be" Tetsu said </p><p>"Tetsuya!!" Momoi yelled </p><p>"I really don't like that girl" Tetsu said turning his body completely away from the court </p><p>"Aren't you acting a bit too bratty?" Haruka asked </p><p>"If I don't like something then I don't like it. I don't see why you guys even forced me to come here today, I can do just fine without seeing their faces" Tetsu said </p><p>"We came to see how strong they got" Sawamura said</p><p>"Yeah whatever I'm still better" Tetsu said </p><p>"You really are one arrogant personality" haruka said</p><p>"Just bring Tetsuya back" Hinata said </p><p>"I said he's sleeping right now" Tetsu said "also Aomine and Akashi are the ones I hate the most" he said gritting his teeth, he turned around and looked straight at Aomine "just looking at him makes me want to strangle the living life out of him" Tetsu said letting his bloodlust be evident as he glared at Aomine </p><p>"So that stupid Kise wasn't kidding when he said you became scary" murasakibara said coming over to the four </p><p>"I also don't like you, you gave my darling a living hell" Tetsu said turning to glare at him while grabbing haruka's arm </p><p>"Are you going to do this every time?" Haruka asked</p><p>"Yeah, I thought it'll be fun" Tetsu said while grinning </p><p>"Please don't, you creep me out quite a bit" haruka said pushing Tetsu off him</p><p>"Come on Haru you can't deny this beautiful creation" Tetsu said while winking at haruka </p><p>"Your like ability in my books just entered the triple digits" haruka said </p><p>"My I didn't think you loved me that much but who wouldn't? I'm the embodiment of perfection" Tetsu said </p><p>"No, when I say triple digits I'm not saying they are on the positive side, they are on the negative side" haruka said </p><p>"Who would have thought that the great Tetsu is such a narcissist" Sawamura said </p><p>"Do you even know what that word means?" Haruka asked staring at Sawamura </p><p>"Of course I do! I'm not dumb" Sawamura said</p><p>"Oh really? That thought has never crossed my mind" haruka said </p><p>"You're so rude" Sawamura said pouting </p><p>"Huh? Where are we?" Kuroko asked blinking a bit trying to register his surroundings </p><p>"Tetsuya you're back" the other three said giving kuroko a hug </p><p>"Yeah anyways Haru" kuroko said looking at haruka </p><p>"What is it?" Haruka asked becoming very attentive to the words that are about to come out of kuroko's mouth </p><p>"And Eijun and Shoyo" kuroko said </p><p>"Yes" Sawamura and Hinata said </p><p>"Tetsu said you should *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* yourselves because you're are so *bleep* *bleep*, he also said you don't know beauty when you see it that's why you guys are *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* and he said you deserve to *bleep* and *bleep*" kuroko said which left haruka, Sawamura, Hinata and even murasakibara looking very shocked</p><p>"Oh murasakibara san he also told me, to tell you that you and everyone in the generation of miracles are going to *bleep* and he's going to makes sure to *bleep* you guys until you are *bleep* and *bleep*, he said won't stop until you're crying for mercy" kuroko said </p><p>"I'm sorry Tetsu, I should have known better" Sawamura said grabbing kuroko by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes "im truly sorry, I will try to not say bad things about you" he said truly shocked by the graphic words Tetsu told  kuroko to say </p><p>"Tetsuya please don't listen to the filth that come from tetsu's mouth, I don't want him to corrupt you're pureness" haruka said grabbing Tetsuya's hands </p><p>"F*ck you" Tetsu said taking over, he gave haruka the middle finger "don't forget that I'm one of Tetsuya's personality that has a consciousness of its own, that means anything I say and do is something Tetsuya was fully capable of doing before I became a personality of my own" Tetsu said </p><p>"Does that mean Tetsuya has some narcissistic tendencies?" Hinata asked</p><p>"Not often just on certain special occasions" Tetsu said removing haruka's hand from his "I'm done here, I want some vanilla milkshake" he said walking away </p><p>"That's our cue to leave" Sawamura said following Tetsu </p><p>"Yep let's get going" Hinata said walking with saws side by side </p><p>Haruka looked at murasakibara "have a good game" he said bowing a bit before he went to join his friends</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>